Típicos problemas de chicos
by lukalovemiku
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que ser adolescente era fácil? y más a un si eres un chico, tendrás que sobrevivir a: las ansias de san vanlentín, tu "Amiguito" despertar, a los padres de tu novia que quieren matarte por robarte "A su bebita". Lee esta historia y descubre como sobrevivieron nuestros chicos. Advertencia genderbend de algunas chicas.
1. San valentín

¡Soy yo nuevamente! bueno he traído una nueva historia, que no es de vocaloid, Vaya que sorprendente. Sé que me he tardo en actualizar las demás historias, pero he estado en un bloqueo repentino.

En fin traigo esta historia de Love live! school idol project. Sé que son 9 chicas, pero quise hacer algo diferente esta vez, en esta historia Nozomi, Rin, Kotori y Niko, además de Tsubasa y Erena, serán chicos en vez de chicas (genderbend), algo que se me metió a la cabeza al ver varios fanarts de las chicas como chicos. Sus nombres no cambiarán, bueno a excepción de Erena.

Sin más disfruten de la historia y dejen reviews para ver si la continuo o no... u.u

Cancion: Mogyutto love sekkin no chuu!

Disclaimer: Love live! school idol no me pertenece, ni ninguna de sus canciones.

* * *

><p>San Valentín<p>

Cabellos rubios como el oro, ojos azules que roba tu suspiro...Si, haz caído enamorado de aquella muñeca de porcelana.

-Ayase Eli, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero poder llevarnos bien. –Su voz envió varios escalofríos a mi cuerpo.

Yo Toujou Nozomi, me he enamorado a primera vista de Ayase Eli, de la chica transferida, la chica que se hizo popular en poco tiempo, la chica que quiere evitar el cierre de la escuela.

Si, aquella chica _perfecta._

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía ir tras ella, hacerla solamente mía, pero al parecer era casi imposible...

Pero estaba decidido, no dejaría de rendirme hasta poder alcanzarla y decirle que seré su primer amigo.

-¡E-Esto!

Al ver que ella se había ido, salí tras ella para confrontarla. No pensé que me convertiría en un manojo de nervios, cuando me miró con desconfianza e irritación.

Eso hizo que mis nervios se intensificaran...

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó.

-Uhm... –Sentí como mi cara comenzaba a calentarse de la vergüenza.

-Podrías apurarte, tengo que irme.

Con un suspiró mis nervios se evaporaron. Con una sonrisa le respondí:

-Soy Toujou Nozomi, Quisiera ser tu amigo.

-¿Eh?

Nunca olvidaré su rostro confundido y de sorpresa de aquel día.

-Nozomi-kun, ¿Qué haces parado enfrente de la puerta? –Una voz a mis espaldas me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-Ah Elichi, lo siento, me entretuve pensando en ti. –Molesté, sabiendo a la perfección que reacción tendría.

-¡Idiota, no digas cosas como esas! –Un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Acaso olvidaste que tú misma dijiste que debía ser más honesto? -Dibujé una sonrisa burlona.

-Mou, eres imposible. –Negó suavemente con su cabeza. –Vamos apártate, tenemos que iniciar nuestro primer trabajo como presidenta y vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Lo que ordenes mi señorita. –Abrí la puerta del consejo, dejando pasar primero a la ahora presidenta.

No nada más lo hice por caballero, si no que quería darle una ojeada a su bien formado y redondo trasero.

-Ahí vas de nuevo. –Suspiró con resignación

-Me conoces tan bien

Antes de sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente, saqué de mi maletín un pequeño regalo para mi presidenta. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, me quise asegurar si Elicchi estaba ocupada.

Al ver que unas estúpidas hojas escondían su hermoso rostro, me acerqué a ella, con mis manos escondidas atrás de mí.

-Ne, Elicchi... No pude felicitarte por ganar la elección.

-¿Es importante? –Bajó las hojas al escritorio.

Nuevamente un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero esta vez mayor.

-¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi? –Preguntó.

-Es la única idea que se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención. –Sonreí con inocencia. –Y a tu primer pregunta, claro que es importante.

-En verdad que eres problemático –Suspiró nuevamente. –Hazlo rápido, que tenemos trabajo.

La impaciente Elichika apareció, en verdad me gusta esa faceta suya.

-Sí, Si, no demoraré mucho.

Con sumo cuidado, mostré mis manos.

-Nozomi-kun... –Ante su llamado, mostré la sonrisa que solamente se la dedicaba a ella.

-Felicidades por ganar las elecciones presidenta. –Ella extendió sus manos, en las cuales deposité una caja de chocolates y una rosa. –No es tan perfecto como los que recibes todos los días, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Me sentí herido cuando ella solo los dejó en su mesa de trabajo y se colocaba de pie.

Lo que hizo después, me sorprendió...

Ella rodeó la mesa, para después abrazarme...

-¿Elicchi? –Pregunté con confusión, mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse.

-Es lo más tierno que alguien ha hecho por mí... –Susurró. –Es perfecto, gracias en verdad Nozomi-kun.

-En verdad no es nada. –Rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo.

-Idiota... –Sentí su mano agarrar mi corbata.

Me sonrojé cuando hizo aquello.

-Elicchi... –Su cara estaba muy cerca a la mía, podía sentir su respiración chocar en mis labios.

Muy lentamente acortaba la distancia.

Pero antes de tocar aquellos suaves labios, la puerta del consejo se abrió rápidamente, haciendo que ambos brinquemos del susto.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Miré con una sonrisa falsa hacia aquel que interrumpió el momento, hasta podía sentir en mi ceja un tic.

-Niko-kun, que agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí. –Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual. Eli la directora quiere hablar contigo. –Se notaba que estaba irritado.

-En momento voy, gracias Niko.

Sin más se fue, dejándonos nuevamente a solas. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

-Debo ir, ¿Podrías avanzar con el trabajo?

-Por supuesto, tomate tú tiempo con la directora.

-No tardaré... –Ella se acercó a la puerta del consejo.

Creo que es mejor fingir como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Oh por cierto.

Sin darme cuenta ella se había acercado nuevamente a mí.

-Gracias nuevamente, Nozomi-kun. Cuando vuelva compartiremos esos deliciosos chocolates –Besó mi mejilla rápidamente para después salir corriendo del consejo.

-Un día de estos me matarás. –Suspiré al momento de sentir aquella sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en nuestro último año, nuevos alumnos ingresaron a la escuela.

Dentro de aquel año, 6 chicos llamaron mi atención, al momento de verlos por primera vez, sentí que debía juntarlos de alguna manera.

-Nozomi-kun, ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó mi presidenta.

-Solo ando verificando algo. –Acomodé mis cartas del tarot en mi mesa de trabajo.

-Hazlo rápido, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Últimamente Elicchi se encuentra irritada y yo sé la razón de aquello.

Kousaka Honoka, 2do año, peli naranja de ojos azules, hiperactiva y floja.

Sonoda Umi, 2do año, peli azul de ojos ámbar, educada y estricta.

Minami Kotori, 2do año, peli gris de ojos ámbar, tranquilo y amable.

Aquel trío en particular pidieron permiso para formar un club de idols, al principio fue rechazada por la cantidad menor de miembros, pero con suerte consiguieron suficientes miembros, cuatro para ser exactos, los cuales eran:

Yazawa Niko, 3er grado, peli negro de ojos escarlata, arrogante e irritante.

Nishikino Maki, 1er grado, pelirroja de ojos violetas, tsundere y tranquila.

Koizumi Hanayo, 1er grado, castaña de ojos violetas claros, tímida y amable.

Hoshizora Rin, 1er grado, peli naranja de ojos mieles, hiperactivo y amable.

-Deben ser nueve para que se abra un futuro –Susurré.

-¿Hm?

-Ah, estaba hablando conmigo mismo. Por cierto Elicchi, no deberías ser tan ruda con ellos.

-Por favor no aquella conversación de nuevo. –Escuché como su lápiz se apoyaba en el papel.

-Ellos pensaran que en verdad los odias.

-Es lo mejor. –Respondió con indiferencia.

-¿En verdad los odias? –Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Esos novatos están arruinando la imagen de la escuela. –Amo a Elicchi, pero su actitud me está cansando.

-Lo mismo de siempre...

Antes de que ella respondiera, el sonido de unos toques en la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación, al abrir la puerta, resultó ser el trío de 2do año. Pidiendo que Elicchi les enseñara a bailar.

Fueron dos días de entrenamiento muy doloroso y estricto para los futuros school idols.

Y el día que me arrepentiré para toda mi vida, ya que hice llorar a la chica que amo. Pero al final terminó todo bien...

Ahora u's tiene dos nuevos miembros...

Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi...

Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que llegó el día que todos temían.

-¡Espero recibir demasiados chocolates! –Exclamó con emoción Honoka-chan, al momento de llegar a la azotea de la escuela.

Nuestro lugar sagrado para practicar y hacer estiramientos.

-Honoka, a ti no te regalarán chocolates, tú tienes que regalar chocolates a los hombres. –Exclamó Umi-chan con irritación.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Ustedes son unos suertudos! –Nos señaló a los únicos varones del grupo.

-Además, solo debes regalarle a la persona que te gusta. –Agregué con una sonrisa.

-No lo entiendo. –Elicchi dijo, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Es cierto, ¿San Valentín es muy diferente en Rusia, verdad? –Pregunté con suavidad.

-Si, en Rusia le regalas a las personas que consideres como amigos. Sin importar el género.

-En Japón es una tradición. –Dijo Hanayo-chan. –Sin embargo no es necesario que la sigas a pie de la letra.

-Entiendo eso, pero quiero hacerlo. –Sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Acaso hay alguien que te gusta Eli-chan? –Esa pregunta de Honoka-chan llamó mi atención, así que miré con expectación a mi presidenta.

-B-Bueno~ -Desvió su mirada.

No...No puede ser que alguien le guste...No mi Elicchi...

-¡Oh, escándalo! ¡La presidenta está enamorada! –Exclamó Niko-kun con burla.

-Al menos ella es honesta, no como tú idiota. –Maki-chan lo miró con enfado.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti mocosa. –Respondió.

-¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?! –Así ambos comenzaron a pelear, de nuevo.

Así que los demás solo ignoramos la pelea de aquellos dos.

-¿Quién es el chico que te gusta? –Preguntó con curiosidad Hanayo-chan. –Bueno si quieres decirlo... –Agregó rápidamente al ver el sonrojo de Elicchi.

-Lo sabrán después. Oh ya es hora de irnos –Miró con nervios su reloj de muñeca.

-Espera Eli-chan/Eli ¡No te vayas aun! –Niko-kun, Kotori-kun y Rin-kun, la detuvieron a tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Necesitan ayuda con la coreografía? –Preguntó amablemente.

-No, es algo personal. –Respondió Kotori-kun con nervios.

-Oh.

Algo no me gusta, ¿No es como si fueran a confesarse o sí?

-¿Quieres que te espere? –Miré a mi presidenta, quien dibujó una sonrisa culpable. –Podríamos ir por un parfait.

-Me encantaría, te veo en el consejo entonces.

-No pueden ser más obvios... –Susurró Niko-kun.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Miré con burla a mi amigo.

-Nada de nada, ¿Nos ayudarás o no Eli? –Preguntó con impaciencia el súper idol numero uno.

-Sí, Si~ -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Las demás se despidieron sin mirar a los varones a excepción de Honoka.

Deben estar celosas, aun no entiendo porque no se han confesado.

Creo que no debo decir eso, si yo no he hecho algún movimiento.

Sin más me fui al consejo.

-¡Espera Nozomi! –La voz de Umi-chan me sorprendió.

-¿Sucede algo Umi-chan? –Pregunté con amabilidad.

Mi sorpresa creció al ver todas las chicas enfrente de mí.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda. –Respondió Umi-chan.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, uhm se acerca san Valentín –Esta vez respondió Hanayo-chan.

-Vayamos al consejo. –Ellas solo asintieron.

Al momento de entrar, me dijeron que necesitaban consejos.

-¿Qué regalarle a los chicos?, uhm... Kotori-kun es fácil, Rin-kun también es fácil, Niko-kun...

Miré a Maki-chan con picares.

-Mientras le regales tus pantis él será feliz.

-¡No le regalaré eso! –Gritó con un sonrojo nuestra compositora.

-Solo daba mi opinión como hombre. Y Honoka-chan... ¿A quién piensas regalarle? –Miré con confusión a una de mis amigas.

-Uh... A Tsubasa-san.

-Oh...

Espera un momento.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Gritamos con sorpresa.

Honoka-chan nos explicó que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por el líder de A-RISE A.K.A nuestro rival y al parecer nos dijo que Akira-san correspondía sus sentimientos. Umi-chan la reprendió, alegando que puede ser una trampa.

-Umi-chan. –La llamé, a lo cual ella solo guardó silencio, sin borrar su seriedad. –Deja que ella siga con esta "relación"

-¡Pero Nozomi! –Iba a protestar, pero yo la interrumpí, sacando una carta de mi mazo.

Los amantes.

-No debes preocuparte, ellos están destinados a estar juntos. Todo estará bien, Honoka-chan para estar seguros solo no des demasiados detalles de nuestras prácticas.

-¡Gracias Nozomi-kun! –Sonrió con agradecimiento la líder de nuestro grupo.

Solo sonreí de vuelta.

-Bueno volviendo al tema. Todas ustedes pueden regalarles chocolates a los chicos, estoy seguro que los aceptaran, hasta pueden agregar un regalo extra, ya sea algo que amen en verdad.

-Oh, Gracias en verdad Nozomi-kun –Agradecieron mis amigas.

-¡Pero eso es demasiado cursi! –Gritó una voz conocida.

-Sabía que Niko-kun era un anti romántico, nya –Le siguió otra voz.

-Y pensar que así la quieres enamorar. –La voz de mi presidenta se escuchó.

-¡Verás que lo haré! –Gritó nuevamente Niko-kun.

-No eres el único que logrará enamorar a alguien. –Se escuchó la voz de Kotori-kun.

-Suerte con eso. –Al decir eso la puerta del consejo se abrió. -¿Ah?, pensé que se habían ido a casa.

-Necesitábamos ayuda –Respondió de inmediato Umi-chan.

-Ya veo. En ese caso deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde.

Sin más nos fuimos a casa.

En el transcurso del día traté de sacarle información a mi mejor amiga sobre el chico que le gustaba, pero ella siempre cambiaba de conversación. ¿Por qué no quiere decírmelo?

-Aquí es donde nos separamos.

-Oh...

-Recuerda que debemos estar un poco más temprano para practicar, tenemos un concierto para el festival de san Valentín. –Sonrió con ternura.

-Ne, Elicchi ¿En verdad amas tanto a esa persona? –Pregunté sin expresión alguna.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Uh, te ves muy entusiasmada con mañana y puedo decir que no es solamente por el concierto. –Dije con pesadez.

-Para serte sincera... En verdad lo amo.

La perdí...Perdí definitivamente con un chico que ni siquiera he conocido...

-En verdad es muy afortunado por recibir tales sentimientos. –Aunque me duela por dentro, tengo que estar feliz por ella.

Sin importar que mi felicidad estuviera evaporándose.

-La verdad, yo soy la afortunada. Así que, cuando termine el evento correré a darle los chocolates y me confesaré.

Si tan solo yo...

-Suerte, espero que seas feliz con esa. –Fingí una sonrisa.

-Créeme seré realmente feliz si él acepta mis sentimientos. Bueno debo irme, mi hermana debe estar esperándome...

Besó mi mejilla con afección.

-Descansa...

-Tu igual Elicchi...

Ella me sonrió por última vez, para después caminar...

Muy lejos de mi...

Aquella noche no pude dormir, pensando que al día siguiente perdería definitivamente al amor de mi vida.

-Debo hacer algo... –Susurré ya estando en el club y con mi traje puesto.

El cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata roja, chaleco negro abrochado y por ultimo zapatos negros.

-Te ves irritado. –De la nada Niko-kun con el mismo traje que yo apareció –Al parecer ya viste la cantidad de chocolates que recibió Eli, aun sabiendo los demás la tradición.

-Ni me menciones eso. Por cierto... ¿Cómo van los demás con sus trajes? –Pregunté con curiosidad, tratando de esconder mi mal humor.

-Ya terminaron, solo falta que las chicas terminen.

Antes de agregar algo más, la puerta del club se abrió...

Dejando ver a una hermosa rubia.

Portando un vestido de Maid hasta el muslo, con escote y listón rojo, medias negras delgadas y con unas tiras que me imagino estaban abrochadas a sus pantis y tacones negros.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, los demás ya están en el auditorio. –Nunca debo confiar en Niko-kun.

-¡Me dijiste que todavía no habían terminado! –Miré con molestia a mi amigo.

-¡Lo siento me equivoqué!

-¡Vamos!, recuerden que las demás deben entregar sus chocolates cuando termine el concierto.

-¿Eh? ¿Maki-chan entregará chocolates?

-Luego sabrás para quien, ahora démonos prisa. –Lo saqué del club. –V-vamos Elicchi.

Cuando llegamos al escenario los demás ya se encontraban en posición. Así que con rapidez nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, antes de que se levantara la cortina.

_Pero... (Firmemente...) cada vez más cerca de amar (¡Más!)_  
><em><span>Más... (Pero...) Sobresaltada y con prisa<span>_  
><em><span>(¡Más! ¡Firme!)<span>_  
><em><span>Pero... (Firmemente...) una aventura "pura" (¡Más!)<span>_  
><em><span>Más... (Lo sabía...) ¡Más de este amor puro! (¡Más! ¡Firme!).<span>_

_Más inquieta de lo usual, actuando linda más de lo normal_  
><em><span>¿Cómo puedo amar amar?<span>_  
><em><span>Pero... (Hoy...) No vendrá de nuevo<span>_  
><em><span>No puedo creer en la magia del amor, ¿Existe en algún lugar?<span>_  
><em><span>el milagro del amor<span>_  
><em><span>Por favor... (Por hoy...) Despierta.<span>_

**Honoka PDV**

Corrí hacia la entrada de la escuela, sin importar que tuviera puestos tacones.

No me importaba que varias personas me miraran raro, solo importaba llegar a mi destino.

Jadeé mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas para descansar y recuperar todo el aire perdido.

-¿Honoka-san? –Al escuchar _su voz_, levanté mi mirada.

-¡Tsubasa-san! –Exclamé con emoción al verlo parado _ahí. _

Sin esperar más, saqué de mi mandil el regalo con forma de corazón en cual le corresponde el día de hoy.

-¡Por favor acepta mis sentimientos! –Le extendí el regalo, mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos.

-Solo si tú aceptas los míos.

Abrí los ojos, encontrando en frente de mí una caja de chocolates.

-Me gustas Honoka-san.

-A haha. –Reí nerviosamente.

Para después abrazarlo y formar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_-(Y entonces) un corazón puro es justicia (Es puro) deberías darte la vuelta_  
><span><em>(Y entonces) ¿Qué te parece dejar gradualmente mi dulce (sueños) en tu corazón? Date un capricho (Para mis sueños).<em>

**Kotori PDV**

Nervios, nervios, ¡Por favor no me hagan fallar!

-¿Kotori?

Solté un gritito al escuchar su voz detrás de mí.

-¡U-Umi-chan! –Ella se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas. –Ah...

-Esto... –Extendió una caja de bombones junto a un pequeño alpaca de peluche. –Es para ti...

Los nervios se evaporaron al instante, dando paso al valor.

-Gracias Umi-chan, Uhm... también tengo algo para ti... –Del bolsillo de mi chaleco, saqué una cajita rectangular y se lo extendí, mientras tomaba mi regalo. –Se que no son chocolates, pero quería darte algo que te durara.

Jugué con mis manos, tratando de controlar mi ansiedad. La cual incremento cuando ella abrió el regalo.

-Kotori... Es hermoso. –Una hermosa sonrisa dibujó.

Mientras sostenía entre sus manos un collar de plata con un pequeño corazón, el cual en su centro tenía incrustado una piedra azul.

-Ne...Debo decirte algo...Antes de que me desmaye. –Su sonrojo incremento.

-¿Eh?

-¡T-t-t-te a-a-a-mo! ¡Por favor, s-s-s-sal c-c-c-conmigo!

La tomé entre mis brazos, antes de que se desmayara.

-¡No me hagas esto! ¡Debes escuchar mi respuesta! ¡Umi-chan!~ ¡UMI-CHAN!

Demasiado tarde, se lo diré cuando despierte.

_-¿feliz? ¿Querido?_  
><span><em>es el amor más feliz en el mundo<em>  
><span><em>Te lo demostraré, te lo demostraré, de alguna manera te lo demostraré<em>  
><span><em>Con un montón de esfuerzo, ¡Haré lo mejor de mí!<em>  
><span><em>¿Feliz? ¿Querido? ¿Conmovedor?<em>  
><span><em>Me gustas... (Tanto...) Me gustas...<em>  
><span><em>(Atrápame) Firmemente (más) mírame<em>  
><span><em>¡Estando cerca del amor! Porque te amo.<em>

_Algo es diferente y emocionante, quiero saber a quién preguntar_  
><span><em>soy extremadamente Pura Pura<em>  
><span><em>Lo sabia... (Qué raro...) Estoy sonrojada<em>  
><span><em>vamos a empezar la magia del amor ahora mismo, ¡Nosotros dos!<em>  
><span><em>Soy tímida pero con valor<em>  
><span><em>Adiós a eso... (Qué raro...) que atrevida.-<em>

**Niko PDV**

¡No debo tener nervios! ¡Soy el súper idol numero uno en el mundo!

-¡Vamos, Yo se que puedes hacerlo, Niko! –Grité. -¡Ella caerá enamorado de ti, porque eres guapo, eres el centro de u's y el más hombre del grupo!

-Ya que estas ocupado haciendo crecer tu propio ego, creo que debería comerme tus chocolates. –Dijo una voz aburrida.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡No te escuché entrar! –Tapé con mi cuerpo el regalo que se encontraba en la mesa.

Ella no respondió, solo me extendió una caja de chocolates.

-Cállate y solo tómalos –Desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

-Que fría eres~ -Tomé los chocolates extendidos. –Ne, mírame mínimo.

Y así lo hizo. No dije nada, solo le extendí el ramo de rosas.

-Niko-kun... –Susurró con sorpresa.

-Sé que no duraran mucho, así que... ¡Trataré de darte una rosa cada día que pase junto a ti!

-Mou... –Maki-chan tomó las rosas de mis manos. –Gracias... Esto es muy lindo viniendo de alguien anti romántico como tú.

-¡¿Qué has dicho mocosa?! –Grité con indignación.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas enano. –Ella se acercó, depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-U-uhhh...

(_Escucha) ¡Es un partido a través de la pasión! (Una longitud) ¿Debería hablar contigo?_  
><span><em>(Escucha) ¡Deja mis agudamente hinchados y cálidos (Sentimientos) alcanzarte! Acepta (mis sentimientos).<em>

_¡Quiero dárselo! ¡Quiero averiguarlo!_  
><span><em>Conviértete en el más afortunado en el mundo<em>  
><span><em>Lo vi, lo vi, vi el futuro<em>  
><span><em>Realmente, ¿Va a resultar de esta manera?<em>  
><span><em>¡Quiero dárselo! ¡Quiero averiguarlo! ¡Quiero ser feliz!<em>  
><span><em>Quédate... (Justo aquí...) Quédate...<em>  
><span><em>(Siendo Sonrojada) estoy cansada de eso (Así que) Ven conmigo<em>  
><span><em>¡Es una aventura "pura"! Como pensé que era el amor.-<em>

**Rin PDV**

De pie enfrente de Kayochin, mirándonos sin saber que decir o hacer, pero alguien tenía que dar el primer paso nya.

-¡Kayochin!/ ¡Rin-kun! -¿Eh?

-¡Tu primero! / ¡Tu primero! -¡¿Nya?!

-Insisto tu primero Nya. –Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sería justo, tú hablaste primero.

-Sería demasiado injusto para ti, ya que primero son las damas, nya.

-¡Eso no importa!

-¡Claro que si importa!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¿Q-Qué te parece si lo decimos al mismo tiempo? –Preguntó con un sonrojo Kayochin.

-Me parece bien, a la cuenta de tres lo decimos, 1...2...3

-¡Kayochin me gustas! / ¡Rin-kun me gustas!

Al momento de decirlo, habíamos extendido nuestros regalos al otro.

-¿Eh? -Nos miramos por un momento. -¡Wahh, Gracias!

Y sin más, nos abrazamos el uno al otro, mientras reíamos.

_Qué raro... (Como pensé) Es una aventura "pura" (¡Pero!)_  
><span><em>Qué raro (como pensé) es vertiginosamente problemático (¡Poof! Whoosh!).<em>

**Nozomi PDV**

Miré con dolor como Elicchi agarraba su regalo y salía del club con prisa...

Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Suspiré en derrota, mientras guardaba en mi maletín una caja de chocolates.

-Nozomi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó Niko-kun con una expresión que no pude leer.

-¿Qué no ves?, guardo mis cosas para irme. –Respondí con molestia.

-Tranquilo no quise molestarte. –Niko-kun se escondió detrás de su ahora Novia.

-No entiendo el por qué estas molesto. –Maki-chan comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Iba a responder, pero la puerta del club se abrió, dejando ver a Kotori-kun, Umi-chan, Rin-kun y Hanayo-chan. Honoka no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Nozomi-kun, que estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Kotori-kun con confusión, mientras se encontraba agarrado de la mano de nuestra letrista.

-Iba a darle mis chocolates a la chica que me gusta, pero parece que tendré que olvidarlo. –Suspiré nuevamente.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡No te resignes! ¡Ve tras ella! –Niko-kun exclamó con molestia.

-Es imposible, Ella ya tiene a alguien especial.

-Que importa si ella ya tiene a alguien, ¡Te arrepentirás si no lo haces! –Miré con sorpresa a Kotori-kun. –Sé por una vez en tu vida egoísta.

-Kotori-kun...

-¡Ve tras ella! –Los demás gritaron.

En verdad, estos chicos...

Sin decir nada, tomé mis cosas y salí tras el amor de mi vida.

No me importa romper algunas reglas en el pasillo, solo quiero llegar a ella...

_-¡Quiero dárselo! ¡Quiero averiguarlo!_  
><span><em>Por el bien de hoy<em>  
><span><em>Con un "Amor puro", Con "pureza", estamos "amorosamente" serios<em>  
><span><em>¡Te extraño! -<em>

Al momento de girar a una esquina...La vi ahí...En las escaleras donde nos hicimos amigos.

Ella se encontraba con las manos en la espalda y con los ojos cerrados, suspiré una vez más y la llamé.

-Elicchi... –Ella abrió sus ojos ante mi llamado.

Ella estaba sorprendida, pero sonrió alegremente.

-Sé que estas a punto de entregar tus chocolates, sin embargo no puedo dejar que eso pase, no cuando tienes que escucharme primero.

-Al fin viniste, te estaba esperando. –Ella me ignoró por completo.

Giré hacia mis espaldas, esperando ver el chico que me arrebató a mi presidenta, pero no vi a nadie.

-Tonto, te estoy hablando a ti...Nozomi-kun.

-¿Ah?

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa... –Susurró con vergüenza. –Así que solo escúchame y no hables por favor.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Cuando me perseguiste hasta esta escalera, en verdad que me sorprendió tu razón para hacerlo. Tú extendiste tu mano a esta chica extraña que no sabía cómo hacer lo que en verdad quería, me empujaste y me hiciste ver que no todo estaba terminado, que mi sueño estaba aun a mi alcance.

Trague saliva con nerviosismo.

-En varias ocasiones me pregunté: "¿Por qué soy amiga de un chico que se burla de mí, me molesta y me saca de mis casillas?" pero siempre tenía la respuesta en mi cabeza: "Ah, ahora lo entiendo~ él hace de mis días más divertidos, no sé qué haría sin él". Así que llegué a la conclusión de que quiero que estés en mi futuro, pero no como mi mejor amigo...

-Elicchi...

-Los chocolates que te daré no son solo un agradecimiento por tu amistad, si no también...Los sentimientos románticos que tengo por ti...Por favor ¿Podrías aceptar mis sentimientos? –Extendió su regalo.

Sin decir nada la alce del suelo con mis brazos.

-¡N-Nozomi-kun! –Gritó con vergüenza.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy... –Susurré con suavidad. –Wow, con todo lo que dijiste...Yo...Bueno... Las palabras que iba a decirte se borraron de mi mente... Gracias me dejaste sin el habla.

-Lo siento por eso... –Rió levemente.

-En verdad me asusté, pensé que te gustaba alguien más...Pensé que te perdería y me quedaría solo de nuevo...

-Te prometí que ya no estarías solo, ¿No lo recuerdas? –Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

Lentamente la bajé al suelo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo...Como olvidar la promesa que me hizo el amor de mi vida...

Elicchi desvió su mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Elicchi... –Ella volvió a mirarme. –En verdad...En verdad... Te amo

-Yo también te amo... –Se acercó a mi rostro.

Igualmente me comencé a acercar.

_¿Feliz? ¿Querido?_  
><em><span>es el amor más feliz en el mundo<span>_  
><em><span>Te lo demostraré, te lo demostraré, de alguna manera te lo demostraré<span>_  
><em><span>Con un montón de esfuerzo, ¡Haré lo mejor de mí!<span>_  
><em><span>¿Feliz? ¿Querido? ¿Conmovedor?<span>_  
><em><span>Me gustas... (Tanto...) Me gustas...<span>_  
><em><span>(Atrápame) Firmemente (más) mírame<span>_  
><em><span>¡Estando cerca del amor! Porque te amo.<span>_

Y finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, como los míos rodearon su cintura...

_Más (Firmemente...) Más firmemente (¡Más! ¡Firme!)_  
><em><span>¡Sobresaltada y con prisa hoy!<span>_

-¡Ya era hora, nya! –El grito de Rin-kun hizo que rompiéramos nuestro primer beso.

-¡Rin, nos acabas de delatar idiota! –La voz de Niko-kun le siguió.

-Dios... –Suspiré por tercera vez en el día. –En verdad alguien necesita un "apretón"

Una suave risa inundo mis oídos.

-No te preocupes, no será el último beso que nos daremos.

Desde este momento la impaciencia por otro beso me comenzó a invadir...


	2. Hormonas

Aquí el segundo capítulo

Y07: Lo tenía planeado al principio, pero quise hacer algo diferente con ellas, pero descuida el trío soldier game serán chicos en el one shot que estoy planeando. gracias por el review n.n

Pumpkin513: No se quedará como one shot, tendrá unos diez capítulos en total. Gracias por tu review, espero no desilusionarte a lo largo de la historia.

Disclaimer: Love live! school idol project no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>02 Hormonas<p>

En verdad que fue una mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Honoka-chan.

Al principio pensé que iríamos a la cabaña de Maki-chan, la que se encontraba en las montañas, ¡No en la playa!

Gracias a eso mi vida está en peligro al tener a mi novia, enfrente de mí...Con un bikini de dos piezas color morado y su cabello suelto.

Con tan solo ver como sus pechos rebotaban al correr, mi "amigo" se descontrolaba.

¡Y no era el único!

Kotori-kun miraba con descaro el trasero de Umi-chan, Niko-kun las piernas de Maki-chan y Rin-kun los pechos de Hanayo-chan.

Ah no olvidemos a Kira-san, quien fue invitado junto a sus amigos por su novia. Este se encontraba mirando el cuerpo de Honoka-chan, mientras que sus amigos solo negaban con su cabeza ante aquella situación.

-A este paso dejará embarazada a Kousaka-san a muy temprana edad. –Dijo Toudou-san con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy segura que no será tan tonto como para no usar protección. –Yuuki-san acarició sus hombros. –Hay que dejar que se divierta, como nosotros deberíamos también.

Mejor me alejé de ahí, junto a mis amigos.

-¡Eli-chan!~ -Mi amada novia miró con confusión a Honoka-chan.

De la nada Elicchi fue tacleada al agua, gracias a nuestra líder.

-¡Jeez Honoka!

Dios, si estás ahí, ¡Ten piedad de mi!

Ver a mi novia mojada, despertó algo en mi...

Deseo...

-Oh dios... –Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de esconder mi sonrojo.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? –Preguntó de repente Maki-chan, al vernos ahí sentados en la arena, mirando a nuestras hermosas novias.

-Ah... Tomábamos el sol –Respondió con vergüenza Niko-kun.

-¿Sin bloqueador solar? –Alzó una ceja.

-¡Queremos estar bronceados, nya! –Rin-kun dijo con rapidez.

-¡Yo no quiero broncearme! –Negó rápidamente Niko-kun.

-Si tú lo dices... Vamos Niko-kun, te pondré bloqueador. –Nuestra compositora desvió su mirada.

-E-está bien.

El nombrado se puso de pie y siguió todo obediente a Maki-chan.

**Niko PDV**

Maki-chan me indicó que me sentara en la toalla que se encontraba debajo de la sombrilla, mientras que ella buscaba entre sus cosas el bloqueador solar.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –Pregunté con suavidad.

-Uwaa~ -Al escuchar el grito de Maki-chan, me giré de inmediato hacia ella.

Encontrándome algo que hizo que mi "Amiguito" despertara...

¡Mierda ahora no!

Maki-chan se encontraba de rodillas, tratando de alcanzar el protector que se había resbalado de sus manos.

Su trasero, cubierto por ese bikini blanco de dos piezas, estaba casi al alcance de mi mano. De un momento a otro me imaginé...

Mi cara se calentó.

-Ah...Ah... –Miré mi short rojo y me asusté al ver un bulto levantándose.

-¿Niko-kun? –Me tensé al escuchar su voz cerca de mi cuello.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte, pero en verdad no necesito el bloqueador solar! –Sin más me levanté de la toalla y salí corriendo directo a la cabaña de mi novia.

-¿Eh?

**Kotori PDV**

Después de un rato, Umi-chan y Eli-chan, nos invitaron a jugar voleibol con ellas, pero solo aceptamos jugar Nozomi-kun y yo, ya que los demás se encontraban "ocupados".

Rin-kun y Hanayo-chan, se encontraban abrazados debajo de la sombrilla, Maki-chan leyendo un libro en su silla, Honoka-chan y Kira-san estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, Yuuki-san y Toudou-san no se encontraban por ningún lado.

En fin, formé equipo con Nozomi-kun para jugar.

-¡Ahí va! –Mi novia lanzó la pelota, golpeándola en el aire con la palma de su mano.

No pude evitar ver su pecho rebotar... Gracias a ello sentí una parte de mi anatomía reaccionar.

-¡Kotori-kun! –Nozomi-kun gritó mi nombre con ¿Advertencia?

Cuando la pelota golpeó mi rostro, supe el por qué de su tono de voz.

-¡Oh por dios, Kotori!

Con fuerza había caído al suelo y Umi-chan se acercó de inmediato a mí.

-Itte... –Exclamé con dolor al sentir sus suaves manos en mi rostro.

-En verdad lo siento Kotori. –Se disculpó con pena mi chica. –No debí lanzarla con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kotori? –Eli-chan y Nozomi-kun se acercaron hacia nosotros.

-Me encuentro bien, no se preocupen.

-¡Pero fue un gran golpe, Nya! –Exclamó Rin-kun al momento de acercarse junto a los demás.

-En verdad estoy bien.

-Párate e intenta caminar -Maki-chan me indicó.

-B-Bien...

Al ponerme de pie, me maree, pero antes de volver al caer al suelo, Nozomi-kun sostuvo mi brazo.

-Será mejor que vayas a la cabaña y descanses –Dijo Honoka-chan con preocupación.

-Vamos Kotori. –Solo asentí mientras me separaba de Nozomi-kun y me iba con Umi-chan, quien pasó mi brazo a su cuello.

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña, ella me condujo a un sillón de la sala.

-En verdad que lo siento Kotori. –Se disculpó nuevamente.

-Está bien, fue mi culpa por distraerme.

-Mou, deberías dejar de culparte por los demás. –Acarició mis cabellos con suavidad. –Ahora vuelvo, iré por una bandita para tu nariz. –Solo asentí.

Umi-chan no tardó en volver.

Con suavidad colocó la bandita en mi nariz y se apartó de mí con una sonrisa culpable.

-Borra esa expresión de tu rostro, estoy bien, no me pasó nada... –Susurré mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

-Pero aun así... –Movió su hombro derecho, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Gracias a aquella acción, el tirante de su bikini se deslizó por su hombro.

Tragué saliva al enfocar mi mirada en su hombro. Así que sin poder contenerme, la acerqué a mí para besar aquel trozo de piel.

-¿K-kotori? –Soltó con nerviosismo.

-Eres hermosa... –Dije.

Con lentitud deposité pequeños besos, hasta su cuello, en el cual me detuve y mordí levemente un punto ciego.

-A-ah... –El sonido que escuché provenir de mi novia Hizo que... mi "amigo" se despertara de su siesta.

Oh no...

-¡Wahh! ¡Necesito en verdad un baño! –Aparté con rapidez a mi novia y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

-No...¡He soltado un sonido indebido!

Y pues siendo común en Umi, se desmayó...

**Rin PDV**

Debo quitar mi mirada de Kayo-chin, sino lo hago puede que...

Rayos, demasiado tarde...

¡No puedo con la imagen de ver a Kayo-chin corriendo y sus pechos!

¡Nya! ¡Debo salir de aquí!

-¿Rin-kun? -Sentí unas manos frías tocar mi espalda.

-¡Nya!

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó con preocupación mi amada.

-Yo... ¡Debo ir al baño! –Sin más corrí hacia la cabaña de Maki-chan.

-Rin-kun...

-¡¿Tsubasa-kun, adonde vas?! –Desde la distancia pude escuchar la voz de Honoka-chan.

-¡Necesito darme un baño! –Kira-san respondió simplemente, para después correr adentro.

**Tsubasa PDV**

¿Por qué Honoka-chan me invitó a la playa?, yo en verdad quería ir a un lugar donde no implicara trajes de baños o erecciones involuntarias.

Pero ver su cuerpo en aquel bikini anaranjado de dos piezas, ¡Es demasiado para mí!

Necesito urgentemente un baño de agua helada.

**Nozomi PDV.**

-Está empezando a oscurecer, debemos preparar la cena. –Dijo Maki-chan con un suspiro lastimero.

-¿Ocurre algo Maki? –Preguntó Elicchi con genuina preocupación.

-Uhm... –Por un momento desvió su mirada. –Niko-kun no me mira a la cara cuando me habla, es como si estuviera avergonzado de algo.

Oh, con que él también está con _ese problema_.

-¿Intentaste hablar con él?

-Lo intenté Eli, pero él cambia de conversación cada vez que le pregunto. –Dijo con exasperación.

-Yo sé lo que le sucede –Dije con una sonrisa leve.

-¿Eh? ¿Te mencionó algo?

-Bueno no lo mencionó, yo lo noté. –Respondí sinceramente.

-¡Entonces dilo! –Gritó nuestra compositora.

-Es una etapa que tenemos que pasar todos los hombres, y creo que dicha etapa llegó en el momento equivocado. Y no ayuda tener mujeres en bikini a tu alrededor.

-No entiendo lo que dices, Nozomi.

Miré de reojo a mi novia, quien tenía su cara sonrojada a más no poder.

-L-lo que Nozomi-kun quiso decir fue que... Niko está teniendo... uhm...

-Erecciones con tan solo verte. –Acabé la oración que quería terminar mi Elicchi.

-¡¿Eh?! –La cara de Maki-chan en verdad que le haría competencia a su cabello. -¡¿P-Por mi?!

-Debiste ser un poco más considerado con ella y con Niko. –Me regañó Elicchi.

-Así es más divertido. –Sonreí de medio lado con burla.

-¿Qué haré contigo? –Suspiró mi novia. –Maki, no le menciones nada de esto a Niko, puede que se muera de la vergüenza.

-E-Esta bien...Iré a ver si tenemos los suficientes ingredientes para la cena... –Sin más se dirigió a la cabaña.

-Honoka, Hanayo, será mejor que nos vayamos a dar un baño –Eli sonrió a las chicas. –Tu igual deberías darte un baño, Nozomi-kun.

-Está bien, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Después de media hora nos encontrábamos en la sala, jugando piedra papel o tijeras, para saber quien iría a comprar los ingredientes.

Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Elicchi habían perdido, así que ellas irían, pero como lo sobreprotectores que somos con nuestras chicas, las acompañaríamos, aunque hubiéramos ganado en el juego.

-Ne, Eli, no me importa tu vida personal o algo... –Rompió el silencio Maki-chan, que se había instalado entre nosotros al momento de dejar la cabaña. –Pero, ¿Tus padres saben que estas en una relación con Nozomi?

Buena pregunta, miré con curiosidad a mi rubia, quien sonrió nuevamente, ante la pregunta.

-Lo saben, solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarlo apropiadamente con mis padres. Han estado muy ocupados últimamente con su trabajo...

-¿En que trabajan tus padres, Eli? –Preguntó esta vez Umi-chan.

-Mi padre es dueño de una disquera famosa y mi madre es coreógrafa y bailarina profesional. –Respondió mi Elicchi.

-Eso es... genial. –Susurró Niko-kun y Kotori-kun.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Elicchi miró a nuestros amigos con curiosidad.

-Bueno mis padres desde hace tiempo conocen a Kotori y están atentos a mi relación con él, y uhm mis padres quieren tener una conversación muy seria con él. –Umi-chan se sonrojó un poco.

-Estamos en la misma situación Umi. –Maki-chan suspiró pesadamente.

-Mis padres solo quieren tener una cena contigo, Umi-chan. –Kotori-kun mencionó con suavidad.

-Igual quiere eso mis padres con Maki-chan. –Comentó Niko-kun.

-En ese caso, cuando llegue ese momento rezaré por ustedes. –Dije con malicia.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Nozomi-kun? –Nuestro diseñador me miró.

-Les hable demasiado a mis padres sobre mi relación con Elicchi. Así que están esperando un buen momento para conocerla, cuando sus trabajos se los permitan.

-Oh...

-creo que deberíamos apurarnos, los chicos deben estar muriendo de hambre. –Dijo Umi-chan de pronto.

Sin más fuimos al mercado más cercano del lugar. No tardamos mucho en comprar y llegar a la cabaña.

Niko-kun como siempre se hizo a cargo de la cena, mientras que Elicchi hacia un postre ruso, Hanayo su infaltable arroz y Rin-kun su amado rameen.

Los demás se encontraban poniendo la mesa y conversando entre sí.

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario? –Pregunté a mi novia, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-S-Si, no te preocupes por nada. –Respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Al darme cuenta de la vestimenta que usaba mi cara se coloró.

Elicchi portaba un hermoso vestido de dormir, hasta los muslos y de tirantes y aquel mandil rosado, que hizo que mi cabeza imaginara una fantasía erótica.

-"_Estoy en casa" –En aquella fantasía me encontraba llegando del trabajo a mi casa donde se encontraba mi esposa. _

_Dejé en el perchero mi saco y maletín, al escuchar pasos acercarse a mí, dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella persona._

_-"Bienvenido a casa cariño" –Mi boca se abrió al ver a mi esposa vestida solamente con un mandil rosado. –"¿Que quieres tomar primero? ¿Cena? ¿Baño? O tal vez... ¿Yo?" _

-¡Hyah! –El grito de mi novia me sacó de mi fantasía erótica.

-¿Elicchi? –Pregunté con confusión.

-N-Nozomi-kun... tu...tu... –Su cara se encontraba extremadamente sonrojada.

-¿Eh?

-U-Una parte de tu cuerpo... –Cuando se inclino hacia adelante, lo supe de inmediato.

Mi hombría se había levantado por aquella fantasía.

-Oh dios... –Me aparté de ella con rapidez, mientras mi cara comenzaba a calentarse de la vergüenza. -¡Lo siento tanto Elicchi!

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí de inmediato al baño.

-¿Qué le sucede a Nozomi-kun? –Escuché la voz de Honoka-chan desde el baño.

-S-Solo le dieron nauseas. –Contestó con pena mi novia.

Quería quitarme esa erección, pero la única forma era masturbarme. No quería hacerlo pensando en Elicchi, porque sería muy irrespetuoso, así que decidí mejor esperar a que se bajara.

Dios... ¡¿Por qué me hiciste varón?! ¡Estúpida pubertad!

Unos toques en la puerta del baño me distrajeron de mi pelea mental.

-¿Q-Quien?

-Eli... Nozomi-kun, sé que tardarás en salir, así que vine a decirte algo importante. -¿Algo importante?

-¿Qué es?

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de mis padres... –Tengo un mal presentimiento. –Me dijeron que están en casa y... Que quieren conocerte.

-Oh...

¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy definitivamente muerto!

¡¿Tanto me odias Dios?! ¡¿Por qué me has abandonado?!

¡TRAIDOR!

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo<p>

~NozoEli~

-Aunque ames demasiado a mi hija, no dejaré que te la lleves tan fácilmente muchacho. -Mi suegro estoy seguro que forma parte de la mafia rusa.

Lo digo por la mirada fría que me esta lanzando. Y tal vez por el cuchillo que esta afilando...

-¡Cariño guarda eso!

~KotoUmi~

-Kotori-san aunque te conozco desde que eras un niño, no puedo darte tan fácilmente a mi única hija. -Tragué saliva pesadamente al ver que sacaba de la nada una espada de madera. -Tendrás que ganarme en el kendo para poder estar con ella.

-¡Padre no te vayas a los extremos!

-Siempre tan violento, cariño. -Negó con su cabeza mi suegra.

~NikoMaki~

-¿Como sé que no estas utilizando a mi hija por su dinero?

-¡No lo estoy!

-Entonces demuéstralo. -Mi suegro sonrió con burla.

-¿Eh?

-Maki me comentó que no eras muy bueno expresando tus sentimientos. Así que quiero escucharlos en voz alta.

-Oh, my... -Exclamó mi suegra.

Mierda, ¿ahora que hago sin morir de la vergüenza?

~RinPana~

-Te reto a una carrera, si tu ganas dejaré que estés con mi hija, pero si yo gano... te quedarás como su mejor amigo. -Su padre me retó.

¡No debo perder! ¡Nuestra relación está en mis manos!

~TsubaHono~

¿Que debo hacer cuando el padre de tu novia no tiene ninguna expresión? ¿Como sabré si me quiere matar o abrazar?

-Uhm esto... ¿Señor?

-Te haré desaparecer cuando mi hija no esté mirando.

-¿Eh?

Capitulo 3: Conociendo a los suegros parte 1


	3. Conociendo a los suegros part 1

Actualización, actualización~ Este capitulo fue dividido en dos partes, la primera parte será narrada por los chicos y sus problemas con los padres de sus novias, la segunda parte será narrada por las chicas.

Sin más disfruten del capitulo y dejen review

Disclaimer: Love live! school idol project no me pertenece u.u

* * *

><p>03 Conociendo a los suegros parte 1<p>

**Nozomi PDV**

El día del juicio final había llegado a mi vida, esperé pacientemente a mi final a lado de la chica que amaba.

Poco a poco las puertas al infierno se abrían delante de mí.

-Nozomi-kun borra esa cara, no es como si fueran a matarte. –Rió levemente mi chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Alcé una ceja.

-Bueno... No puedo asegurarte nada.

-No ayudas en nada Elicchi. –Suspiré en derrota.

-Lo siento. Será mejor que entremos, hemos estado enfrente de la puerta por diez minutos.

-Tienes razón. –Elicchi insertó la llave en el lugar que correspondía.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Estoy en casa. –Anunció Elicchi. –Vamos no te quedes afuera.

-No lo haré. –Cerré la puerta detrás de mí cuando me adentré al hogar de Elicchi.

Mi acción de quitarme mis zapatos fue detenida por la voz de un hombre molesto.

-Así que este es el bastardo que me robó a mi linda e Inteligente Elichika.

-¡Papá sé amable! –Regañó Elicchi.

-Ese ladrón no se merece mi amabilidad.

Aquel hombre portaba cabello rubio más pálido que el de Elicchi y ojos azules.

-Erick, hazte a un lado y deja pasar a los muchachos.

Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó la belleza mi novia, prácticamente eran dos gotas de agua, a excepción que su madre tiene ligeramente el cabello rizado.

-Disculpa la descortesía de mi esposo. –Sonrió amablemente la madre de Elicchi. –Soy Alicia y como ya sabrás él es Erick.

-Mucho gusto Ayase-san. –Hice una reverencia. –Soy Toujou Nozomi.

-Lo sabemos, Elichika nos ha contado demasiado sobre ti.

-¿Es enserio? –Miré a Elicchi con una sonrisa.

-Ah... Puede que haya contado algo sobre ti. –Se sonrojó levemente.

-Saber eso me hace feliz. –Rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo sus hombros.

-No, no, no, no, nada de abrazos o besos delante de mí. –Erick-san me separó de mi rubia.

Hoy será un día muy largo.

Solo espero salir vivo de esta.

**Kotori PDV**

Sé que he visitado su casa muchas veces, pero esta visita es muy diferente a las anteriores.

Con valentía me adentré hacia el jardín principal. En cuanto llegué a mi destino, delante de mí se encontraba una hermosa vista.

Umi-chan se encontraba vestida con una yukata color blanca con estampados de flores azules y su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado.

-Ah, Kotori. –Me llamó.

-Perdón por la demora. –Los pocos pasos que quedaban entre nosotros los acorté.

-Descuida. –Sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa. –Halagué.

-G-Gracias Kotori. –Se sonrojó levemente. –Tú te ves... –Su sonrojó aumentó.

-No tienes que decirlo si te da vergüenza, sé lo que quisiste decir.

Mi vestimenta era simple, camisa blanca con corbata roja, saco azul, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Oh... –Solo acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –Pregunté suavemente.

-Ellos estan...

-Kotori -san. –La voz del padre de Umi-chan me erizó la piel.

Este portaba cabello negro y ojos ámbar.

-Buenas tardes Sonoda-san. –Hice una reverencia.

-Detente ahí muchacho. –Me reincorporé a mi posición inicial. –En verdad que estoy decepcionado de ti.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Te di el trabajo de proteger a mi dulce niña de cualquier hombre que quisiera acercarse a ella con segundas intenciones y Tú...Tú... ¡traicionaste mi confianza!

-¡¿Hue?!

-¡Madre, padre está molestando a Kotori! –Gritó con vergüenza mi arquera.

**Niko PDV**

-¿Estás nervioso? –Preguntó Maki-chan con suavidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Mentí descaradamente. –Esto lo podré hacer perfectamente.

-Solo te advierto que papá puede acomodar un hueso fuera de lugar como sacarlo.

-Maki-chan... ¿En verdad le dijiste eso a tu novio? –Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te estoy advirtiendo, así que no hagas enfadar a mi papá.

Antes de poder decir algo, la puerta de su casa se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-¿Tú eres Yazawa-san? –Preguntó con seriedad mi suegro.

-¡S-Si! ¡Un gusto Nishikino-san! –Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya, pero...

-Para mí no lo es. Regresa por donde viniste y desaparece de la vida de mi bebé. –Ok, bajé lentamente mi mano.

-¡H-Hey papá! –Exclamó molesta mi tsundere.

-Apártate de la puerta Dr. Nishikino. –Una mujer idéntica a Maki-chan apareció de la nada.

-No dejaré que este enano entre a nuestra casa.

¡¿Enano?! ¡¿A quién le dices enano, viejo amargado?!

-Niko-kun... –Sentí la cálida mano de mi novia envolver mi muñeca. –Por favor, mantente calmado.

Respiré varias veces, hasta que por fin estuve completamente calmado.

-Kazuya... –El hombre enfrente de mi negó fuertemente con su cabeza.

Ante la acción hecha por parte de mi suegro, tuvo consecuencias.

Ella empujó fuertemente por el hombro a su esposo, quien al parecer cayó sobre objetos de cristal. No lo digo por que escuchamos romperse algo.

-Entonces, Maki, Niko-san, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la mesa? –Sonrió con inocencia mi suegra.

-Mamá... –Suspiró con resignación mi novia, mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-P-Por supuesto.

Creo que Maki-chan debió advertirme más sobre su madre...

**Rin PDV**

La mirada de Koizumi-san en verdad asusta, no ha dejado de mirarme desde que abrió la puerta para recibirnos.

-Así que este es tu dichoso novio.

Mi suegro portaba cabello castaño, ojos grises y lentes negros.

-Papá, conoces a Rin-kun desde hace tiempo. –Dijo Kayo-chin con nervios.

-¿No es aquel chico que prometió ser tu _MEJOR AMIGO_ para toda la vida? –No entendí el énfasis en "mejor amigo".

-Exacto es él. –Respondió de inmediato mi adorable novia.

-Claro que recuerdo a ese Rin-kun, no a este. –Gruñó.

-No entiendo nada, nya. –Rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo.

-No andaré con rodeos chico gato. –Me agarró por ambos hombros. – ¡Solo quiero que seas el M-E-J-O-R A-M-I-G-O de mi hija! –Comenzó a zarandearme salvajemente.

-¡Que alguien me salve! –Gritó con preocupación mi Kayo-chin.

-Hanayo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violetas, apareció.

En cuanto mi suegra miró la escena, a duras penas pude ver una vena sobresalir de su cien.

-Satoshi... ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Rin-kun? -El padre de Kayo-chin me soltó de inmediato.

Gracias a eso caí al suelo.

-¡Rin-kun! –Mi novia se arrodilló a un lado de mí.

-Estoy bien...Nya... Ne ¿Por qué hay cuatro Kayo-chin?

-Estas muy mareado Rin-kun, déjame ayudarte.

Mi novia me tomó del brazo y me levantó del suelo.

-Cariño, lleva a Rin-kun a la sala.

-Está bien, ¿Qué le harás a papá? –Preguntó temerosa Kayo-chin.

-No te preocupes, anda ve.

Sin más nos adentramos a la casa de Kayo-chin, escuchando de fondo los gritos y lloriqueos de mi suegro.

Ah~ algo me dice que ya no le caigo bien a Koizumi-san.

**Tsubasa PDV**

-Gracias por acompañarme chicos. –Sonreí con nervios, hacia mis dos mejores amigos.

-Lo hicimos porque eres nuestro amigo y puede que sea la última vez que te veamos con vida. –Dijo Anju con una sonrisa burlona.

-No era necesario decir eso. –Fruncí el ceño con molestia. –Por cierto, ¿Ya tuvieron su cena con sus suegros?

-Por supuesto, lo hicimos al primer mes de convertirnos en novios. –Respondió de inmediato Ere.

-Y no solo eso... –Una sonrisa coqueta dibujó mi amiga.

-¡Anju! –Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de mi amigo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Las marcas en el cuello de Ere no fueron de mosquitos!

-¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! –Su sonrojo solo aumentó. –Ya es hora de que te vayas al matadero.

Ere me dio una patada en el trasero, la cual hizo que chocara con la puerta de la casa de Honoka-chan.

-¡Idiota! –Grité, mientras me sobaba aquel lugar herido.

-¡Estaremos presentes en tu funeral! –Fue lo único que escuché de parte de mis amigos.

Murmuré un par de maldiciones hacia mi mejor amigo, pero paré al ver una sombra enfrente de mí.

-Esto... Buenas tardes, soy Kira Tsubasa el novio de Honoka-chan. –Me presenté con educación.

-No me agradas. –El hombre cerró la puerta en mi cara.

-...

-¡Eres un grosero! –Nuevamente se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos azules. –Disculpa eso Kira-san, vamos no te quedes ahí.

-Uh, por cierto mucho gusto Kousaka-san. –Hice una reverencia.

-Dime Hitsugi y el gusto es mío. –Asentí con mi cabeza. –Sé qué esperabas que abriera la puerta Honoka, pero ella está ayudando en el negocio ahora mismo.

Me explicó mientras me guiaba hacia dicho negocio.

-Honoka, Kira-san esta aquí. –Mi novia se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora.

-Hola Tsubasa-kun. –Dejó su puesto de trabajo, para recibirme con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Honoka-chan. –Sonreí.

-Los dejaré solos. Honoka cuando termines con las cuentas, cierra el negocio.

-¡Ok! –Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Su madre sonrió, antes de subir las escaleras del negocio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes ya casi termino. Por cierto, espero que mis padres te hayan recibido bien. –Desvié mi mirada por un momento.

-Sí, tu madre fue amable.

-¿Qué hay de papá? –Preguntó con preocupación.

-Se podría decir que no le caí muy bien.

-Lamento eso. Al menos esta vez no salió con el mazo...

-¡¿Ya sucedió eso?!

Solo espero sobrevivir para poder casarme con Honoka-chan.

**Nozomi PDV**

Si las miradas mataran, ya no estaría aquí.

La madre de Elicchi en verdad es muy amable, sin embargo el padre...

Es el demonio en persona, lo siento en verdad Elicchi, pero en verdad lo es, tal parece que está pensando en mil maneras de matarme.

-Dime, Toujou-san ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

Casarme con Elicchi y tener hijos.

Lo iba a decir, pero creo que Erick-san me odiaría más, así que decidí usar una de mis respuestas planeadas.

-No sabría por dónde empezar. –Respondí antes de tomar un sorbo de mi té. –Tengo en mente entrar a la universidad y estudiar astrología.

-Escuché que los astrólogos no ganan mucho. –Erick-san me miró con superioridad. –Ja, tal Parece que escogiste el chico equivocado Elichika. Si él te amara lo suficiente, pensaría en algo más grande sobre su futuro para mantenerte.

-Papá es malo... –Escuché susurrar a Arisa-chan.

Fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de mi suegro.

Ok, hasta aquí llegó mi límite de paciencia, ¡Nadie hace dudar a mi chica sobre mi amor!

-Con todo respeto señor... –Me paré de mi asiento. –O tal vez no, debo decir que usted es un idiota por decir que mi amor por Elicchi no es suficiente, le puedo asegurar por hechos y palabras que amo más que nadie en el mundo a su hija, ¡Incluso soy capaz de morir por ella!

-Nozomi-kun... –Miré a mi rubia con una sonrisa leve.

-Aunque ames demasiado a mi hija, no dejaré que te la lleves tan fácilmente. – Mi suegro estoy seguro que forma parte de la mafia Rusia.

Lo digo por la mirada fría que me está lanzando y tal vez por el cuchillo que esta afilando.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Cariño guarda eso! –Regañó mi suegra.

-Bien muchacho, vamos a arreglar esto como hombres. –Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa, antes de ponerse de pie y perderse por un instante.

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

**Kotori PDV**

-Está delicioso Sonoda-san. –Halagué cuando probé el pescado empapelado.

-Gracias en verdad Kotori-kun. Por cierto, te he dicho muchas veces que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-Lo siento Ushio-san. –Sonreí avergonzado.

-Así está mejor.

Ushio-san en verdad que tiene un hermoso cabello azul y unos ojos mieles hermosos bañados en amabilidad.

-No trates tan amablemente a ese afeminado.

Gruñí por lo bajo ante el insulto.

-Padre, por favor. –Umi-chan lo miró fríamente.

-Es la verdad, ¿Él hace toda la ropa, no? –Alzó una ceja. -¿Cómo sabes que no te está utilizando para tapar su orientación sexual?

-No lo hace, así que respeta y guarda silencio. –Dijo Umi-chan.

-Ya ves lo que causas, mi hija está en contra mía. –Me señaló con su dedo índice.

Nunca había conocido este lado de Sonoda-san. Para ser honestos, me molesta.

-No tienes remedio. –Suspiró con resignación Ushio-san. –Perdónalo, ha perdido la cabeza.

-U-Uh...

-Has puesto a todo mi familia en mi contra... –Susurró mi suegro con molestia.

Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Kotori-san aunque te conozco desde que eras un niño, no puedo darte tan fácilmente a mi única hija. –Tragué saliva pesadamente al ver que sacaba de la nada una espada de madera. –Tendrás que ganarme en el kendo para poder estar con ella.

-¡Padre, no te vayas a los extremos!

-Siempre tan violento, cariño. –Negó con su cabeza mi suegra.

**Niko PDV**

-Tu padre en verdad da miedo...No deja de mirarme -Le susurré a Maki-chan, quien se encontraba comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Solo ignóralo y disfruta de la comida. –Me dijo sin verme.

-Es muy difícil hacerlo...

-Yazawa-san. –La voz de mi suegro me dio escalofríos.

-¿S-Si? –Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué tan grande es tu fortuna? –Sonrió con superioridad.

-E-Eh... –Miré por un momento a Maki-chan.

Ella se había sentado inconfortablemente en su asiento.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta señor? -Bien, Niko, hazte el desentendido.

-Oh solo curiosidad, ya sabes... Maki es especial para algunas cosas.

-Papá eso es mentira. –Negó mi novia.

-Pero la semana pasada te compré un collar y dijiste que te encantó porque era de gran valor.

-¡No lo dije por el costo del collar!

-Ara, estas cambiando los hechos, querido. Maki nunca diría algo como eso. –Sonrió dulcemente mi suegra.

Aquella sonrisa igual la que Umi dibujaba cada vez que se encontraba muy molesta.

-Bueno olvidemos eso, y que responda el muchacho la pregunta que le hice.

-No tengo la cantidad de dinero que ustedes tienen. –Respondí con honestidad. –Pero trato siempre de regalarle algo a Maki-chan.

Sé que mi suegro quiere preguntarme algo más.

-Pregunte. –Dije simplemente a mi suegro.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás utilizando a mi hija por su dinero?

Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¡No lo estoy! –Respondí de inmediato esta vez.

-Entonces demuéstralo. –Mi suegro sonrió con burla.

-¿Eh?

-Maki me comentó que no eras muy bueno expresando tus sentimientos. Así que quiero escucharlos en voz alta

-Oh, my... –Exclamó mi suegra.

Mierda, ¿Ahora qué hago sin morir de la vergüenza?

**Rin PDV**

-Kayo-chin, tienes arroz en la mejilla.

-¿En serio? –Se sonrojó.

-Sí, déjame limpiarte nya. –Con una servilleta limpié su mejilla.

-Gracias Rin-kun. –Como agradecimiento besó mi mejilla.

-Son tan lindos. –Dijo la mamá de kayo-chin.

-Mi hija lo es, no ese chico gato. –Bufó con molestia mi suegro. –No se toquen en la mesa.

-D-Disculpa Papá.

-Lo siento suegro nya –Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡No me digas suegro!

-Entonces... ¿Papá? –Pregunté.

-No tientes tu suerte. –Advirtió.

-Por favor papá, no seas rudo con Rin-kun. –Suplicó mi adorable novia.

-Lo haré solo por ti.

-Kayo-chin tiene razón, no le he hecho nada suegro, nya~

-Me has cansado chico gato.

Se colocó de pie.

-Dime que no harás nada estúpido... –Mi suegra le dijo a su esposo.

-Te reto a una carrera, si tu ganas dejaré que estés con mi hija, pero si yo gano...Te quedarás como su mejor amigo. –Su padre me retó.

¡No debo perder! ¡Nuestra relación está en mis manos!

**Tsubasa PDV**

Estaba seguro que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que mi suegro me asesinara, ya que las tres mujeres se encontraban en la cocina lavando los trastes, quedándome a solas con él.

-¿Hace cuanto tu y mi hija se conocen? –Inició la conversación mi suegro.

-Seis meses.

-Desgraciadamente. –Dijo sin cambiar su expresión. -¿Cuánto tienen de relación?

-Dos meses. –Respondí nuevamente.

-No durarán. ¿Logros que quieras realizar?

-Convertirme en un idol profesional.

-Fracasarás. ¿Amas a mi hija?

-Más que nada en el mundo.

-Te odio.

-Lo sé.

Su expresión no había cambiado en ningún momento. ¿Qué debo hacer cuando el padre de tu novia no tiene ninguna expresión? ¿Cómo sabré si me quiere matar o abrazar?

El silencio nos invadió, así que traté de comenzar otra conversación.

-Uhm esto... ¿Señor?

-Te haré desaparecer cuando mi hija no esté cerca de ti.

-¿Eh?

**Nozomi PDV**

Mi mal presentimiento era real.

Mi suegro me había arrastrado (literalmente) a la sala, colocando dos vasos de cristal en la mesilla que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Elichika, ¿Podrías servirnos el Whiskey que está en la cocina? -¿Whiskey?

-¿En verdad harás que beba? –Frunció el ceño mi querida novia.

-Por supuesto. –Respondió simplemente mi suegro.

-Si le sucede algo a mi novio, te harás responsable. –Elicchi agarró los dos vasos y se adentró a la cocina a hacer lo pedido.

-Estoy seguro que si yo me desmayo primero en el transcurso de la cantidad de vasos, usted reclamará como premio que me aleje de su hija.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero si tu ganas, aunque lo veo imposible...Serás libre de quedarte con mi hija.

-No perderé.

-Cuéntame más sobre aquello. –Se burló con descaro.

-Elichika iré al supermercado con Arisa por unos dulces, si sucede algo grave llámame. –La voz de Alicia-san se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Está bien Mamá.

-No sé cómo te permití esto... –Susurró mi suegra al pasar por la sala.

-No tomen en exceso –Dijo Arisa-chan al salir.

-Aquí estan... –Elicchi salió de la cocina con los vasos repleto de Whiskey.

-Harasho. –Exclamó mi suegro. –Gracias hija.

-Gracias Elicchi.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, con una sonrisa ¿traviesa?

Miré el vaso que fue colocado enfrente de mí nuevamente.

-¿Estas dudando?

Su vaso se encontraba vacío ya.

-No, yo nunca dudo.

De un tirón me tomé el contenido del vaso, pero algo andaba mal.

Eso para nada era alcohol, era jugo de manzana, miré a Elicchi con sorpresa.

-¿Sabe raro, verdad? Por eso nunca lo bebo. –Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Esta chica...

-'Te amo' –Moví mis labios sin musitar la palabra.

- 'Lo sé' –Imitó mi acción.

Solté un par de risas.

-¿Tan rápido te ha afectado la bebida? –Erick-san soltó con burla.

-De hecho... Me ha despertado. –Sonreí.

-Haber si dices eso cuando estés en el suelo. Elichika por favor llena nuestros vasos.

-Claro... –Mi Elicchi agarró los vasos nuevamente y se los llevó a la cocina.

Cinco vasos fueron la cantidad exacta para que mi suegro se desmayara sobre la mesilla.

-Eres una tramposa... –Susurré a mi novia.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. –Susurró de igual manera.

-Te doy la razón. –Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

Nos quedamos en un silencio confortable, pero que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Estamos en casa~ -Arisa-chan entró a la sala. -¿Qué le pasó a papá?

-Bebió demasiado alcohol. –Respondió Elicchi.

-Tu padre nunca entenderá. –Fue lo primero que dijo Alicia-san al entrar. –Dejando eso de lado, compré pudín así que vamos a comerlo.

Dejando al padre de Elicchi en la sala nos fuimos nuevamente a la cocina.

**Kotori PDV**

Empuñé la espada de madera que me fue dada hace algunos minutos. En mi opinión no soy un experto, pero sé defenderme.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? –Preguntó Ushio-san con molestia. –Por dios Yamato, solo déjalos estar juntos.

-¡Jamás!

Su actitud no hace ninguna referencia a su nombre*.

-Vamos muchacho, ¡Dame todo lo que tienes!

Mi suegro se abalanzó hacia mí, a lo cual esquivé rápidamente.

-Eres rápido.

-Sonoda-san podemos solucionar esto pacíficamente. –Dije con nervios.

-Esto no se puede solucionar con palabras, no cuando quiero que entiendas que en la vida de mi hija solo habrá un único hombre y ¡ese seré solo yo!

-Padre... –Escuché el suspiro exasperado de mi novia.

Su espada de madera se dirigía hacia mi rostro, pero antes de que me golpeara la intercepte con la mía.

No contaba que él utilizaría demasiada fuerza. Gracias a eso tropecé y terminé en el suelo.

-Te he ganado, ahora enfrenta el castigo por robarte a mi hija.

Levantó su espada a lo cual yo cerré los ojos fuertemente, sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó a mí, pero si se escuchó...

-¡Hija mía! ¡¿Por qué golpeas a tu padre?! –Abrí mis ojos al escuchar los lloriqueos de Yamato-san.

Umi-chan se encontraba detrás de su padre con una espada de madera en sus manos.

-Tu actitud me ha cansado padre. Creo que tendré que ser muy directa para que entiendas por una vez que tu... Ya no eres el único hombre en mi vida.

-¡Lo dijiste! –Yamato-san se tiró de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Kotori y yo nos amamos?

-No quiero que mi bebé se aparte de mi lado.

-Padre, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano lo haré.

-Y lo dices tan a la ligera –Sorbió su nariz.

-Pero no lo haré al día siguiente, me tendrás aquí hasta que llegue el momento de separarnos.

-¡Wahh! –Lloró exageradamente mi suegro.

-Umi-chan en verdad es muy madura... –Escuché desde la distancia el susurro de Ushio-san.

-¿Podrían dejarme solo? necesito asimilar todo esto. –Sollozó el padre de mi novia.

Bueno es lo único que podemos hacer por él, por ahora...

Después de dos horas de todo lo sucedido, era hora de irme a casa.

-Lamento todo lo que pasó. –Agachó su cabeza con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, fue divertida la cena. –Sonreí.

-Si tú lo dices... –Suspiró por milésima vez en el día.

-Entonces, ¿vienes a cenar la próxima semana conmigo y mis padres? –Pregunté suavemente, al momento de rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

-No me lo perdería, solo espero que tus padres no sean como los míos. –Rió suavemente.

-Vamos ya los conoces, ellos en verdad te adoran. –Se sonrojó.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. –Respondí de inmediato.

-Confiaré en tu palabra. –Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro por un par de segundos. –Debería dejarte ir ya, es muy tarde y no quiero que te pasé algo.

-El peligro ya pasó.

-Supongo que... –La interrumpí con un beso en sus labios.

El cual continuó por un par de segundos.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿Si? –Ella asintió con timidez.

Lentamente nos separamos del otro.

-Descansa. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo. –Respondí.

-Y-Yo también t-te amo –Reí al ver tan tierna escena.

-Hasta mañana.

Miré por última vez a Umi-chan, antes de alejarme de su casa.

Kotori estoy muy orgulloso de ti, haz sobrevivido a tus suegros el día de hoy.

Ese y otros halagos fueron mis acompañantes a lo largo del trayecto a casa.

**Niko PDV**

-Maki es una niña... –Repetí por decima vez aquella oración.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó con sarcasmo mi suegro.

-Niko-kun... –Gruñó Maki-chan.

-Vamos ustedes dos, déjenlo pensar un poco más. –Me sonrió amablemente mi suegra.

¿Qué puedo decir de Maki-chan?

-Maki-chan es una niña mal humorada, mal criada, orgullosa, tsundere, violenta, deshonesta y problemática –Dije con seguridad.

-¡H-Hey! –Reclamó con molestia mi novia.

-Así que eso piensas de mi niña... –Susurró con enfado mi amargado suegro.

De un momento a otro hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, acción que hizo que dos guardaespaldas salieran de la nada apuntándome con dos pistolas.

-¡N-Niko! –Exclamé con nerviosismo.

-¡Detente papá! –Gritó nerviosa mi pelirroja.

-Usando a los guardaespaldas para hacer el trabajo sucio, muy típico de ti. –Negó mi suegra con su cabeza.

-¡N-No he terminado aún!

-Prosigue. –Nishikino-san hizo una seña para que los gorilas apartaran sus armas de mi cabeza.

-S-Sin embargo... –Miré con vergüenza hacia Maki-chan. –La amo sin importar sus defectos. Incluyendo su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, cuando toca con pasión el piano, ¡Amo todo de ella!

-Niko-kun...

-Ella me a complementa a la perfección... –Susurré lo último. –Maki-chan es mi alma gemela.

Silencio... Hasta que fue roto por unos sollozos.

Creí que serían de la madre de Maki-chan, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que eran del padre.

-¡¿Papá?! –Mi novia se acercó a su padre con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, es solo que... –Me miró con calidez. –Yazawa-san llenó mis expectativas.

-¿Ah?

-Bienvenido a la familia, Yazawa-san. –Sonrió Nishikino-san.

-¿Ah?

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Las horas pasaron entre pláticas, risas y confusiones, las cuales tuvieron que detenerse porque me tenía que ir a mi casa.

-Hasta pronto Yazawa-san~ -Se despidieron mis suegros.

-S-Si hasta pronto. –Todavía no salía del shock.

-Sorprendente, no pensé que papá aceptaría mi relación tan fácilmente.

-Ni yo. Supongo que debería irme, aun tengo que asimilar todo esto... El idol Niko- Niko- Ni, te agradece por la cena. –Hice mi pose característica.

-Ya se me hacia raro que no hicieras tu pose.

-Admítelo lo amas, Niko. –Sonreí.

-¿Amar eso? Claro que no. –Qué lindo, se sonrojó.

-Eres cruel, bueno me voy. –Besé rápidamente sus labios.-¡Hasta mañana! ~ -Exclamé antes de correr.

-¡Niko-kun idiota! –Desde la distancia pude escuchar su voz avergonzada.

¡He sobrevivido a otro día como el súper idol que soy! ¡Buen trabajo Niko!

**Rin PDV**

Koizumi-san y yo, nos encontrábamos en la línea de salida.

Mirando el gran trayecto que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

-A mi señal, saldrán. –Dijo Himawari-san. –En sus marcas, listos ¡Fuera!

Al momento de soltar aquel grito, corrí sin mirar atrás, bueno hasta que escuché la caída de algo pesado.

-¡Papá! –Me regresé nuevamente al lugar de inicio.

Cuando lo hice, me encontré a mi suegro tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió, nya? –Pregunté con preocupación.

-Se tropezó y BAM, cayó. –Respondió Himawari-san.

-No...Debo rendirme... –Satoshi-san se arrastró por el suelo. –Debo seguir con la carrera...

-Ríndete ya, ¿Qué no ves que ambos en verdad se aman? –Miré de inmediato a mi suegra.

-Lo veo... –Respondió Satoshi-san.

-Entonces...

Interrumpí el regaño de Himawari-san.

-¿Por qué no quiere que esté con Kayo-chin, nya? –Pregunté directamente.

-Siempre he dicho que las relaciones entre amigos, la mayoría no funcionan. Y como sabrás mi hija es muy delicada... –Se sentó en el suelo. -¿Qué pasará si lo de ustedes no funciona?

Ahora entiendo el por qué su actitud agresiva hacia mí.

-Eso no es verdad, las relaciones entre amigos duran más, ¿No cree que es mejor tener a alguien que te conozca a la perfección? ¿Qué acepte tus virtudes y defectos?

-Yo...

-Además le puedo asegurar que lo nuestro funcionará, en un futuro tal vez tendremos nuestras altas y bajas, pero créame haremos lo imposible para solucionarlos juntos.

-Con eso me basta, dejo en tus manos a mi niña. Solo con una advertencia, si alguna vez veo a mi hija llorar por ti, iré a cazarte.

-Le prometo que algo como eso nunca ocurrirá.

-Bien. ¡Todo esto me ha abierto el apetito! Hanayo vamos a comer arroz.

-¿E-Eh? ¡S-Si! –Ambos se metieron a la casa.

Se nota que el arroz es más valioso que mis palabras...

-Deberíamos ir también Rin-kun, prepararé tu platillo favorito.

-¡Sí! ¡Ramen, nya!~

Al pasar el día, ya era momento de la despedida y la promesa de vernos al día siguiente.

-Gracias por todo Kayo-chin, Nya~ -La abracé fuertemente.

-N-No es nada, vuelve cuando quieras.

-Eso haré, nya. –Besé suavemente sus labios. –Descansa, nos vemos mañana y Te amo nya~

-Igualmente Rin-kun, te amo.

Nos dimos un último beso, antes de separarnos completamente.

Por suerte aún tengo 7 vidas, no sé que habría hecho si hubiera perdido una vida.

**Tsubasa PDV**

¿Por qué siento la necesidad de golpear a alguien?

Ah, ya tengo la respuesta...

Mi suegro siempre tiene algo negativo que decir, a este paso explotaré y no quiero quedar mal enfrente de mi chica.

-No comprendo que le viste a este chico de frente grande. –Dijo este.

¡He llegado a mi límite de paciencia con este hombre! ¡Nadie se mete con mi frente!

-¡Gahh! –Tiré la mesilla que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

-¡¿T-Tsubasa-kun?! –Gritó en sorpresa mi hiperactiva novia.

-¡Usted es un malévolo suegro! ¡Siempre comentando con negatividad hacia mí persona! –Grité fuera de mí. – He tenido mucha paciencia con usted, pero ya es hora de que alguien se lo diga directamente.

Inhalé fuertemente, antes de soltar las palabras que tenía en mente.

-¡Usted es un bebito, que solo quiere llamar la atención de su hija mayor! ¡Y no olvidemos, amargado, cretino, inexpresivo y celoso!

Silencio...

-¡Tsubasa-kun! ¡Debes huir a otro continente, operarte y cambiarte de nombre! –Gritó desesperada mi novia.

-¿Qué?

-¡Huye, nosotras lo detendremos! –Yukiho y Hitsugi-san sostuvieron por los brazos a mi suegro, quien caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

-¡Vamos hacia la libertad!~ -Honoka-chan tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la salida.

Al momento de salir de su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros comencé a entrar en pánico.

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡Voy a morir tan joven!

-Cuando todo esto termine, búscame. –Honoka-chan me tomó por ambas mejillas.

-Lo haré amor mío. –Dije dramáticamente. - ¡No me olvides!

-¡Jamás lo haré, tú eres mi primer amor!

Me tensé al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

-Kira-san... –Murmuró con voz de ultratumba mi suegro.

Desde esta distancia pude apreciar que las restantes de la familia se encontraban detrás del hombre, jalando su camisa, en un intento en vano para detenerlo de cometer homicidio.

-¡¿S-Si?! –Voy a morir, voy a morir.

-Cuida bien de mi hija.

¿Qué cosa dijo?

-¡¿Ehhh?! –Al parecer su familia estaba sorprendida también.

-¿E-Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi relación? –Preguntó con nerviosismo mi novia.

-Por supuesto, demostró tener valor. –Me miró por un segundo. –Si él te hace feliz, yo debería estar feliz.

-¿Entonces que fue todo eso?

-Quería probar tu paciencia, ya que la necesitarás con mi hija.

Bueno Honoka-chan es hiperactiva, pero no es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –Exclamó ofendida mi novia.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¡Papá!

Solo reí por la situación entre padre e hija.

Al término de la cena, tuve que regresarme a casa.

-En verdad que tu padre sabe cómo jugar con la paciencia de las personas. –Dije una vez afuera de la casa de Honoka-chan.

-Es algo que heredé de él –Rió restándole importancia al asunto.

Reí sin comentar nada al respecto.

-Ah~ debo irme y decirles a mis amigos que todavía estoy vivo. Los desgraciados de seguro ya fueron a conseguir un ataúd para enterrarme. –Es una posibilidad de que lo hagan.

-No creo que sean tan malos.

-Créeme lo son. –Besé suavemente sus labios. -¿Nos vemos en el parque de siempre, mañana?

-Ahí estaré. Cuidado en el camino Tsubasa-kun, te amo~

-Lo tendré, yo también te amo. –Le sonreí antes de agarrar camino hacia mi casa.

Gracias al susto que me dio el padre de Honoka-chan creo que perdí diez años de vida...

**Nozomi PDV**

-Tu padre tendrá una gran resaca al día siguiente. –Comenté, mientras saboreaba mi pudín.

Elicchi y yo decidimos comer nuestro postre afuera de su casa, mientras mirábamos la noche estrellada.

-Él se lo buscó. –Respondió mi Elicchi. –Papá siempre piensa antes de actuar y en este día no pensó primero.

-Los celos te pueden hacer cometer cosas estúpidas, estás tan cegado por ellos que no piensas en las consecuencias.

-Parece que ya has pasado por ello. –Sonreí levemente al escucharla.

-Muchas veces y aumentaban cada vez que alguien te miraba el trasero cuando pasabas por los pasillos.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, ¿Creerías que no me daría cuenta cuando me abriste la puerta del consejo? Fue cuando nos convertimos en presidenta y vicepresidente.

-¿Lo hice? En verdad que estoy muy avergonzado por eso.

-No, no lo estás. –Reí.

-Tienes razón, es inevitable no verlo.

-Deja de hablar de mi trasero, pervertido. –Elicchi me dio un golpe en mi hombro.

-Sí, sí, dejaré de hablar de tu hermoso trasero, el cual solo me pertenece a mí.

-¿Cuándo acordamos eso? -Alzó una ceja.

-Pensé que al momento de volvernos novios había quedado claro. –Respondí juguetonamente.

-No recuerdo tal acuerdo. –Depositó el envase vacio de su pudín en el bote de la basura. –Exactamente solo me pediste que fuera tu novia.

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello cuando se acercó.

-Aunque no me haría ningún mal dártelo. –Sentí sus dedos jugar con mis cabellos.

¿Es mi imaginación o está haciendo calor?

-Y me dices pervertido... –Susurré.

-Soy tu mejor amiga desde hace tres años y tu novia desde dos meses, era algo predecible que algo de ti se me pegaría. –Sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una mala influencia? –Pregunté con fingida indignación.

-Si lo quieres decir así...

-Eres mala... –Fruncí mis labios.

Los cuales fueron besados por unos que sonreían.

-¿Eso lo arregla?

-Mm, tal vez... –Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano derecha.

Besé de nuevo aquellos rosados labios.

-Lamento interrumpir su traspaso de saliva...Bueno la verdad no, pero te tienes que ir ladrón. –Erick-san... ¿Que no estaba desmayado?

Elicchi y yo nos separamos del otro, con vergüenza y sorpresa clara en nuestros rostros.

-¿No deberías estar inconsciente en tu cama? –Preguntó Elicchi con confusión.

-Hice mucho esfuerzo...paaara levantarme y correr a tu novio a casa. –Desde aquí se veía medio ebrio. -¡Vamos vete, que ya está oscureciendo!

-Tú nunca aprendes... –Alicia-san de la nada apareció y le jaló la oreja a su marido.

-¡Duele mujer! –Entre reclamos, la pareja se volvió a meter a la casa.

-Papá tiene razón, es tarde. –Dijo con preocupación.

-Lo sé, ah~ fue en verdad un día largo y entretenido. –Coloqué mi frente en su hombro. -¿Te veo mañana? -Pregunté desde mi posición.

-Por supuesto. –Con resignación me tuve que separar de ella. –Descansa Nozomi-kun.

-Te amo –Sonreí antes de besar sus labios como despedida.

-Yo también. –Imitó mi acción y sonrisa.

-Bye-bye~ -Me despedí desde la distancia, antes de desaparecer entre las calles.

Estoy seguro que mi suegro debe estar planeando su venganza, no debo permanecer con la guardia baja ante posibles ataques.

Cuando llegué a casa miré que la contestadora tenía un mensaje, así que me acerqué a esta y presioné el botón para escucharlo.

-_Nozo-kun, ¡tenemos buenas noticias! _–La voz de mi madre se escuchó. –_Papá y yo hemos terminado con el trabajo pendiente, ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Significa que nosotros iremos a casa la próxima semana! Así que llama a tu novia para que venga a cenar con nosotros. Oh, debemos empacar, ¡Te amamos! _

-Ara... Esto será divertido. –Sonreí maliciosamente. –estoy ansioso por ver la reacción de mi novia al tratar de responder las preguntas de mis padres.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo:<p>

~NozoEli~

-Eli-chan. -Miré hacia mi suegra.

-¿Si? -Sonreí con nervios.

-¿Cuantos hijos piensas darle a Nozo-kun? -Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?

~NikoMaki~

-Tú novia es difícil, tal como me lo dijiste. -¿Difícil?

-Con un hijo como el suyo debo serlo. -Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!

~KotoUmi~

-¿Ustedes aún no han tenido relaciones, verdad? -¡Eso es una pregunta demasiado indecente.

-¡N-no, yo no quiero h-hacer cosas indecentes aún!

-¿Aún? -Los padres de mi novio me miraron con picares.

¡Tragame tierra!

~RinPana~

-¡Eres tan linda! -Exclamó la madre de Rin-kun.

-¿E-Eso cree?

-Por supuesto, ¡Oh, tengo una idea! -De la nada me comenzó a jalar hacia su habitación. -Antes de saber que Rin-kun era un niño, compré demasiados vestidos, pero como verás... -Señaló a Rin-kun con disimulo. -¡Así que quiero que los modeles para mi! ¡Siempre he querido una niña!

Las manos de mi suegra comenzaron a desvestirme.

¡Que alguien me salve!

~TsubaHono~

-¿Eres la chica de los posters del cuarto de mi hijo? -Preguntó amablemente mi suegra.

-¿Posters?

-¡H-Hey mamá! -Escuché la desesperacion en Tsubasa-kun.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, también de las sabanas, fotos, porta vasos, lapices, abanicos, pins...

¿De que están hablando?


	4. Conociendo a los suegros part 2

Lamento mucho la demora, mi computadora se averió y es muy dificil escribir en la de mi hermano (su teclado es más duro que una roca lol) Sin más los dejo disfrutar la lectura. Dejen reviews para saber su opinion~

* * *

><p>04 Conociendo a los suegros parte 2<p>

**Eli PDV**

Hoy es el día que conoceré a los padres de mi novio y para ser sincera estoy nerviosa.

-Elicchi no deberías estar nerviosa. –Nozomi-kun rodeó mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué pasará si no les agrado? -Pregunté con duda.

-Eso no pasará. –Aseguró mi novio. –Mis cartas me lo dijeron.

-Tus cartas la mayoría del tiempo siempre tienen la razón. –Besé su mejilla.

-Sí, un ejemplo claro fue que me dijeron el color de tus pantis. –Sonrió con picares.

-No te lo dijeron, usaste tus cartas como abanico para levantar mi falda. –Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su risa. -¿No te arrepientes tan siquiera?

-No, de hecho me siento muy orgulloso. –Infló su pecho con orgullo.

Con mi dedo índice pinché el pecho inflado.

-Ow. –Acarició el lugar que piqué.

-En verdad que eres un pervertido. A estas alturas se me hace muy raro que no me hayas perdido hacer _eso._ –Me sonrojé al decir aquello.

-Bueno... Eso... –Levanté un poco mi rostro.

Encontrándome con algo realmente tierno. Un lindo chico sonrojado, el cual había desviado su mirada, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

-¿H-Has pensado en ello? –Pregunté suavemente.

-Demasiado... En verdad que quiero entregarme completamente a ti. –Dijo sin verme.

-Nozomi-kun...

-Pero sé que no estamos preparados para ese paso en nuestra relación... –Comenzó a hablar sin parar. –Quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos y... y... que no sea forzado.

-Hey... –Agarré con ambas manos su rostro. –Cuando eso suceda solo sucederá ¿Bien? solo prométeme que no te vas arrepentir después.

-Nunca me arrepentiría, te amo demasiado para hacerlo. –Besó la palma de mi mano.

-Me alegro escuchar eso. –Sonreí suavemente. –Por cierto, no eres el único que quiere entregarse.

-¿Q-Quieres entregarte a este chico cobarde? –Miré en sus ojos turquesa la inseguridad.

-Este chico de aquí no es ningún cobarde, ¿Acaso has olvidado que te acercaste a mí para ser mi primer amigo? O ¿Cuándo corriste para confesarte? No olvidemos que te enfrentaste a mi papá. En verdad que eres un chico valiente, eres muchas cosas más que nunca terminaría de decirlas.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? –Sonrió.

-Dímelo otra vez -Pedí juguetonamente.

-Te amo. –Sin despegar mis manos de su cara, lo besé en los labios.

-Y yo amo como se besan en mi puerta. –La voz de una mujer, hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato.

¿Cuándo habíamos llegado al departamento de mi novio?

Dejando eso de lado, la mujer que estaba enfrente de nosotros, portaba un hermoso cabello violeta hasta la cintura junto a unos ojos turquesa. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones de vestir.

-Mamá, ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? –Escuché la incredulidad en él.

-Desde que empezó la conversación. –Respondió la mujer. –Oh, tú debes ser Ayase Eli-san.

-A-Así es.

De un momento a otro, la madre de Nozomi-kun apretó mis pechos con sus manos.

-¡¿Q-Qué hace?! –Pregunté, mientras trataba de soltarme.

-Oh, tienes el tamaño perfecto para mi hijo... –Ahora sus manos se movieron a mis caderas. –Cintura perfecta, trasero redondo, vientre plano. –Sus manos pasaron por las partes de mi cuerpo que mencionó.

-¡Kyaahh!

¡¿Por qué Nozomi-kun no hacía nada para detener el tocamiento inapropiado?!

**Umi PDV**

-No debes preocuparte Umi-chan, mis padres no te trataran diferente solo porque estás saliendo conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así... –Susurré.

-Todo estará bien. –Tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Eso espero...

Kotori abrió la puerta de su hogar.

-Estamos en casa~ -Fue lo que dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Ara, bienvenidos. –Minami-san sonrió con amabilidad. –Es bueno verte de nuevo Umi.

-Igualmente Minami-san. –Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta que seas tan formal conmigo.

-O-Oh... –Me reincorporé con vergüenza.

-¿A poco no es linda? –Escuché la voz de Kotori decir.

-Tienes demasiada razón hijo.

Un sonrojo cubrió por completo mi rostro al escuchar sus halagos.

-Dime, ¿Dónde está Papá? –Preguntó Kotori con curiosidad.

-Vendrá en una hora, él aún no ha terminado con su trabajo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sala y hablamos hasta que él llegue? –Sonrió con amabilidad Minami-san.

Bien, el inicio de este día va avanzando bien hasta ahora. Solo espero que permanezca así hasta cuando me vaya a casa.

**Maki PDV**

-Debes estar feliz porque vayas a conocer a la mujer que le dio vida a este super idol guapo. –Soltó mi novio con arrogancia.

-O lamentar tu nacimiento... –Murmuré.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste idiota!

-Aw, sé que en tu interior, muuuy en tu interior estás agradecida con mi madre por haberme dado a luz. Si no fuera por ella, no me hubieras conocido ni enamorado de mí.

-Ah, lo siento, te dejé de prestar atención cuando mencionaste muy en mi interior.

-¡Que cruel!

-Vaya, ustedes sí que parecen una pareja de casados. –La voz de una mujer paró nuestra pelea.

-¡¿De dónde apareciste?! –Gritó con sorpresa mi novio arrogante.

-Miré que ustedes dos tardaban en entrar al departamento y quise saber cuál era la razón, así que los encontré aquí peleando. –Respondió con tranquilidad la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos. -¡Ah, tú debes ser Maki-chan!

-_S-Su madre es muy confianzuda… -_Pensé sin poder creerlo.

-Esta es la chica que cayó en mis encantos, Niko. –Exclamó mi novio.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Niko nii. –Su madre levantó ambos pulgares.

Hoy en verdad será un largo día…

Señor dame paciencia, si me das fuerza lo mato.

**Hanayo PDV**

-¡Rin-kun, no vayas tan rápido! –Grité con desesperación.

-¡Pero Kayo-chin, estoy muy emocionado! –Sonrió, mientras corríamos hacia su casa. –Además mamá está impaciente por verte.

-¿I-Impaciente?

-Por supuesto, no ha visto a mi linda novia desde que entramos al instituto.

-T-Tendré que disculparme por eso, Reiko-san debe estar enfadada conmigo… -Susurré con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, mamá no está enfadada contigo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa comencé a inhalar y exhalar.

-Estamos en casa~ -Fue lo que dijo Rin-kun al abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos.

Rin-kun heredó la apariencia de su madre, su cabello anaranjado hasta los hombros, pero que se encontraba atado en una coleta y aquellos ojos amarillos llenos de calidez.

-¡Ah, Kayo-chan! ¡Estás más linda de lo que te recuerdo! –Reiko-san me abrazó, restregando su mejilla contra la mía.

-¿E-Eso cree?

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo sin soltarme.

-G-Gracias...Supongo... –Susurré con vergüenza.

-Vamos no se queden parados ahí, vayamos a la cocina~ -La madre de Rin-kun nos arrastró a él y a mi hacia adentro.

Espero no gritar por ayuda en el transcurso del día.

**Honoka PDV**

¡La casa de Tsubasa-kun es gigantesca! Creo que fácilmente me puedo perder en ella. Lo digo sin haber entrado...

-Por tu cara, debo decir que estás sorprendida.

-Estoy más que sorprendida, ¡En verdad que vives como un príncipe! –Exclamé con emoción.

-No, no, no digas eso, yo en verdad que no quiero ser llamado príncipe. –Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. –Bueno al menos que tú seas mi princesa, puede que soporte ser llamado príncipe...

-¿En serio me ves como una princesa? Yo no encajo para ese sobrenombre. –Rasqué mi mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Para mí lo eres y nadie hará cambiar mi parecer.

-Tsubasa-kun...

-S-Será que entremos, mis padres deben estar esperando por nosotros.

Tsubasa-kun si que se avergüenza fácilmente.

No dije nada, solo seguí sus pasos hasta la puerta de su hogar.

-Hemos llegado~ -Ante su saludo, unos pasos se acercaron hacia nosotros.

-Bienvenidos. Ara, creo haberte visto por algún lado. –Me miró con curiosidad.

-Ella es parte de µ's mamá, creo haberte mostrado un par de videos de sus presentaciones.

-Um, no es de ahí donde la conozco... ¡ah! ¿No es la chica que está en tu cuarto?

¿Eh? ¿Acaso escuché bien?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bu~ estoy segura que sí, mi instinto maternal me lo está gritando. –Se quejó la madre de Tsubasa-kun.

-¡Solo deja el asunto olvidado!

¿Por qué siento que mi novio me está ocultando algo?

**Eli PDV**

-Lamento lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos, Ayase-san –Un hombre de cabello negro de ojos verdes y barba, se disculpó apenado. –Mi esposa a veces no conoce el límite del espacio personal. –Agachó su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-Eres aburrido. –Los dos peli violetas dijeron.

-Ustedes son problemáticos. –Que gracioso, el padre de Nozomi-kun y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro tener a alguien que me comprenda. –Me sonrió amablemente.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba. No nos hemos presentado correctamente Eli-chan. –Sonrió la madre de Nozomi-kun. –Soy Toujou Nami, es un honor tener a semejante mujer enfrente de mí. –Alzó sus manos, posicionándolas como la tortura que usualmente hace Nozomi-kun a los chicos de nuestro grupo. –Tal vez deba de comprobar nuevamente tu talla.

-¡Pare por favor! –Cubrí mis pechos con mis brazos.

-Nami compórtate por favor. –Regañó suavemente su esposo. –No la tomes en cuenta, solo está bromeando.

-Aguafiestas.

-Ignorando aquello, Soy Toujou Akira. –Estrechó mi mano con suavidad. –Gracias por aceptar a mi muchacho como tu novio.

-N-No es nada... –Me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

-No te vayas a enamorar de mi padre... –Susurró mi novio en mi oído como advertencia.

Aquella pequeña acción, hizo temblar mi cuerpo y aumentar mi sonrojo.

-Si quieren tener sexo, vayan a tu habitación, Nozo-kun. –Nami-san mostró una sonrisa inocente.

-Nami, no digas esas cosas a la ligera. –Nuevamente fue regañada mi suegra. –Aún no he preparado la charla de hombres que debo tener con mi hijo.

-¡No quiero esa charla! –Gritó avergonzado, Nozomi-kun.

Ante su grito, se me ocurrió una idea algo malvada. Lo siento Nozomi-kun, pero esto es una venganza de todas las vergüenzas que me has hecho pasar.

-Esto Akira-san, creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted de que Nozomi-kun necesita la charla. –Dije con seriedad. –Últimamente está más hormonal que de costumbre, hasta nos hemos puesto de acuerdo que nuestra primera vez se dará por sí solo. –Reí para mis adentros al ver la expresión de mi novio. –En verdad quiero que Nozomi-kun sepa colocarse perfectamente un condón.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto hijo? –Akira-san miró a Nozomi-kun con preocupación.

-B-Bueno... –Desvió su mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. –Es muy vergonzoso.

-Vamos a la cocina a hablar de esto... –Akira-san tomó del hombro a su hijo avergonzado.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, esto es más importante. Señoritas, con permiso. –Akira-san se llevó a Nozomi-kun a la cocina.

-Ya veo lo que hiciste, Eli-chan. –Miré a Nami-san con una sonrisa inocente. –De vez en cuando deberíamos unirnos y avergonzar a Nozo-kun juntas.

-Me gustaría eso, Nami-san.

-Por cierto, Eli-chan.

-¿Si? –Sonreí con nervios

-¿Cuántos hijos piensas darle a Nozo-kun? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?

-Desde ahora te digo que quiero 12 nietos.

-¡¿Debe estar bromeando?!

-¿Acaso crees que bromeo? –DE un momento a otro cambió su sonrisa a una cara de seriedad.

-Esto…No…

-Bien, estaré esperando pacientemente tu embarazo. –Volvió a sonreir.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!

**Umi PDV**

-Nunca pensé que Yamato-kun sería tan violento. –Masashi-san dijo con sorpresa.

-Padre puede a llegar a ser muy sobreprotector conmigo. Cuando le dije que había comenzado a salir con Kotori, quería ir a "hablar" con él. –Hice comillas con mis dedos.

-Desde ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado con Yamato-kun, Kotori. –Dijo con preocupación su madre.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso mamá, tengo a un ángel guardián conmigo. –Me miró formando una sonrisa tierna en el proceso.

-U-Uhh... –Sentí arder mi rostro.

-Oh~ Anotación. –Masashi-san palmeó el hombro de mi novio.

-Mi hijo es todo un caballero. ¿No lo crees, Umi?

-Eso y más, Minami-san. –Sonreí con cierta timidez.

-Me alegro escuchar esa respuesta. Ahora ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

Todo normal, no hay por qué temer al termino del día.

En cuanto la comida estuvo servida y agradecimos por esta, me encontraba bebiendo mi vaso de agua, cuando una pregunta incomoda apareció de la nada.

-¿Ustedes aún no han tenido relaciones, verdad?

Me atraganté con el agua al escuchar tal pregunta indecente.

-¡N-No, yo no quiero h-hacer cosas indecentes aún!

-¿Aún? –Los padres de mi novio me miraron con picares.

¡Trágame tierra!

-¡No lo quise decir así!

-La verdad... –Me giré hacia Kotori, quien estaba muy sonrojado. –No me molestaría hacerlo contigo...En cualquier momento.

-K-Kotori... –Mi sonrojo superó el suyo.

-Jojo mi hijo es tan lanzado~ -Minami-san sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! –Masashi-san solo levantó sus dos dedos pulgares.

Dios...Hable demasiado pronto... ¡Esto ya no es norma!

**Maki PDV**

Esto no puede ser posible...

-Ahora, todos juntos. –Exclamó mi novio con emoción.

-Niko-Niko- Nii~ -Niko-kun hizo su extraña pose, siendo seguido por tres pequeños niños.

-Una vez más. Niko-Niko-Nii~

Una gota de sudor sentir deslizarse por mi sien.

-Nii-chan, ¿Por qué Maki-chan no lo está haciendo? –Preguntó la hermana mediana, Kokoa.

-Porque Maki-chan es una amargada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste mocosa!

-¡Serás...!

-Amargada. –Kotaru me señaló con su martillo de hule.

-¡¿Ya ves lo que causas enano?! –Miré molesta a mi novio.

-Ustedes dos parecen una pareja de casados –Comentó Kokoro con inocencia.

-¿Qué dices Kokoro? –Eso es cambiar rápido de actitud.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no quieres a Maki-chan como tu esposa? –El tono de voz de Kokoro, me hizo querer darle un abrazo, muy anormal de mí.

-Nunca quise decir eso... –Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. –Con todo mi corazón deseo que Maki-chan sea mi esposa. –Me sonrojé hasta las orejas por lo que dijo.

-I-Idiota... –Sonreí levemente.

-Yo se que quieres decirme algo más. –Niko-kun me abrazó por la cintura, restregando su mejilla con la mía.

-Mentira.

-¿Hum? –Me miró fijamente.

-Deja de mirarme así, enano.

-Tu novia es difícil, tal como me lo dijiste Niko. –Yazawa-san salió de la cocina con un mandil puesto y utensilios de cocina.

-Con un hijo como el suyo, debo serlo. –Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿A Qué te refieres con eso?!

-Vamos solo di lo que pensaste. –Sonrió con burla mi suegra.

-No quiero.

-Maki-chan~ -Suplicó mi novio.

-Bien, no es como si tuviera opción. –Suspiré con resignación.

Esto es tan vergonzoso...

-Y-Yo también deseo que N-Niko-kun sea mi esposo.

-Wah~ ¡Maki-chan lo dijo! –Los hermanitos de mi novio aplaudieron con emoción.

-Maki-chan~ Te amo. –Besó mi mejilla.

-Sí, Sí...Yo también te amo.

**Hanayo PDV**

-Um... –La mirada de Reiko-san me estaba incomodando.

-¿Sucede algo Reiko-san? –Tragué mi arroz, antes de preguntar.

-¡Eres tan linda! –Exclamó la madre de Rin-kun.

-¿En verdad lo cree?

-Por supuesto, ¡Oh, tengo una idea! –De la nada me comenzó a arrastrar a su habitación. –Antes de que me confirmaran que Rin era un niño, compré demasiados vestido, pero como verás... –Señaló a Rin-kun con disimulo. -¡Así que quiero que los modeles para mí! ¡Siempre he querido una niña!

Las manos de Reiko-san comenzaron a desvestirme.

¡Que alguien me salve!

-Este es un buen momento para que papá apareciera.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse se escuchó por toda la casa.

-Estoy en casa.

-Ah, papá.

-Hey muchacho, ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Bueno, ella está...

-Ta-da~ -Reiko-san abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-W-Wah~ ¡Kayo-chin te ves muy hermosa!

-¿En serio lo crees? –Giré en mi posición, modelando el vestido de tirantes de color amarillo pálido.

-Nya~ Si. –Rin-kun me abrazó con fuerza. –Te ves tan hermosa que quiero comerte a besos.

-¡Rin-kun! –Grité con vergüenza.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos~

-Tienes demasiada razón Reiko.

**Honoka**

-Sigo diciendo que te conozco de antes... –Murmuró Tsubomi-san con concentración.

-Mamá por favor deja el tema.

-Tal vez nos hayamos encontrando en la calle por casualidad. –Dije.

-No puede ser eso.

-Cariño, después indagas más en el tema, déjalos disfrutar de tu deliciosa comida.

-Pero Akio, tengo tanta curiosidad.

-Lo sé, yo también la tengo.

-Ahora sé de donde sacaste la curiosidad Tsubasa-kun.

-¿Te sorprende?

-No realmente. –Reí.

Un par de segundos de silencio pasaron, hasta que mi suegra decidió hablar de nuevo.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres la chica de los posters de la habitación de mi hijo? –Preguntó amablemente mi suegra.

-¿Posters?

-¡H-Hey mamá! –Escuché la desesperación en Tsubasa-kun.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, también de las sabanas, fotos, porta vasos, lápices, abanicos, pins...

¿De qué están hablando?

-Mi hijo es un gran fan tuyo, Kousaka-san. Si tan solo hubieras visto como estaba bailando y cantando, cuando aceptaste ser su novia.

-¡Mamá!~

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. –Tsubomi-san rió divertida.

-Mou... –Bufó con molestia mi novio.

-Aw, no sabe cuánto me hubiera encantado verlo. De hecho creo que hice lo mismo cuando él me lo pidió.

-Honoka-chan...

-Es la verdad. –Sonreí.

**Umi**

-Aún no supero las burlas de tus padres. –Kotori y yo nos encontrábamos caminando hasta mi hogar con nuestras manos enlazadas.

-Nunca te había visto sonrojar tanto. –Rió suavemente Kotori.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho, ya sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier minuto.

-Aunque creo que tienes un poco más de resistencia ante las bromas indecentes de mis padres.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, pensé que te desmayarías cuando dijiste que no has hecho cosas indecentes conmigo aún.

-Ni me lo recuerdes... –Suspiré.

-Pero lo que dije después de eso, en verdad lo decía en serio.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero compartir aquello solamente contigo, no con alguien más.

-Kotori...

-No te forzaré, me odiaría si lo hiciera...

-Yo...También quiero compartir ese momento contigo.

-Así que, cuando llegue... debemos estar seguros de querer hacerlo, ¿Bien?

-Me parece bien.

Por fin habíamos llegado a mi hogar.

-Aquí nos separamos. –Sonreí levemente. –Cuidado en el camino a casa.

-Lo haré... –Se inclinó un poco para capturar mis labios. –Te amo.

-Yo igual te amo.

-Hasta mañana~ -Cuando lo perdí de vista, me adentré a mi hogar con pequeños saltos de colegiala.

**Maki PDV**

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi chofer llegará en cualquier momento.

Niko-kun y yo nos encontrábamos afuera de su casa, esperando a mi chofer en la banqueta más cercana.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería si te dejara aquí a solas?

-Uno muy pésimo.

-Y tú sabes que no quiero ser un pésimo novio para la princesa de Kazuya-san.

-Por favor, no me digas princesa, odio ese sobrenombre.

-Entonces, ¿Tomaki-chan?

-¡¿Acaso soy un tomate?!

-Tu cabello da la sensación que sí.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Estaba bromeando Maki-chan~ -Giré mi rostro hacia a un lado, haciendo un mohín en el proceso.

-Vamos, voltea... –Nuevamente sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Lo haré por voluntad propia, no porque me lo pides.

Cuando giré mi rostro hacía mi novio, un par de labios chocaron con los míos.

-¿Estamos bien? –Preguntó tiernamente al momento de separarnos.

-S-Si... –Recargué mi frente en su hombro.

Después de algunos minutos en silencio, sintiendo el calor del otro, el momento fue roto por el claxon de un auto.

-Debo irme ya... –Susurré.

-Lo sé. ¿Te veo mañana?

-En el salón de música. –Me levanté del suelo, sacudiendo mi ropa en el proceso. –Uh...

-¿Hum?

-Te amo Niko-kun. –Besé por mi propia cuenta aquellos labios.

-Yo también te amo. –Me mostró una gran sonrisa.

Sin demorar mucho, me subí al auto, despidiéndome desde adentro de este de Niko-kun.

**Hanayo PDV**

-Tu mamá no debió regalarme todos estos vestidos.

-Pero ella lo quiso así, nya. –Rin-kun cargaba en sus manos diversas bolsas.

-Lamento que tengas que cargar todo eso por mí. –Me disculpé rápidamente.

-Soy un chico fuerte. –Sonrió. –Kayo-chin no debe preocuparse por cosas innecesarias.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, nya.

No tardamos en llegar a mi casa.

-Gracias por cargar mis cosas y por la invitación a tu casa.

-No es nada. –Depositó las bolsas cerca de la puerta de mi hogar. –Bueno, debo ir me ya, está oscureciendo. –Besó mis labios como despedida. –Nos vemos mañana Kayo-chin. Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

Con una última despedida, él se alejó de mi hogar.

-Bien…Ahora debo meter esto…

Me adentré deprisa a mi casa, tarareando una canción en el proceso.

**Honoka PDV**

-Siento que tuvieras que ver mi colección, debes pensar que soy un acosador.

-De cierta forma lo veo…Extrañamente lindo. –Mencioné con una risita nerviosa. –Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras esa admiración hacia a mí.

-Tu determinación en hacer las cosas es lo que más admiro de ti, no importa que o como, siempre tienes una solución al problema, aunque necesites un empujón o cachetadas de tus amigas.

-Ni me recuerdes la cachetada que me dio Umi-chan, dolió mucho. Pero entendí el porqué lo hizo, estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber ido tras Kotori-kun.

-Celos, tal vez ella esperaba que Kotori-san dijera que quería que ella la detuviera y no tú.

-Quien sabe.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de mi hogar.

-Fue divertida la cena. Espero que volvamos a tener otra con tus padres. –Sonreí.

-Y yo espero que no me avergüenzan la próxima vez. –Suspiró con pesadez.

Antes de que dijera algo más, besé sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana, Tsubasa-kun. Te amo…

-Si, nos vemos mañana. Yo también te amo Honoka-chan.

En cuanto entré a mi habitación, solté una risita nerviosa.

-No eres la única que tiene una colección. –Miré mi cuarto que tenía posters pegados en la pared de Tsubasa-kun y una que otra cosa de él.

**Eli PDV**

-No fue gracioso lo que hiciste, Elicchi. –El sonrojo de Nozomi-kun aún no desaparecía.

-Para mí sí lo fue, tu rostro fue inolvidable. –Reí por decima vez en el día.

-¿Sabes lo horrible que fue ver a mi padre sacar un condón de su bolsillo y ponérselo a un pepino? ¡Y yo que me iba a preparar ese pepino como almuerzo!

-No es para tanto. –Le resté importancia al asunto.

-Claro como a ti no te dieron esa charla.

-Te equivocas, mi madre me dio aquella charla también hace tiempo.

-¿Qué tipo de charla? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pastillas anticonceptivas y embarazos no deseados. Ese tipo de charla, creo que también mencionó algo de posiciones…No estoy muy segura.

-Al menos lo hacen porque se preocupan por nosotros y no quieren que cometamos un error de tal tamaño.

-Tienes razón… -Susurré.

En ningún momento mencioné sobre la conversación que tuve con Nami-san.

-Nozomi-kun desde ahora te digo que quiero solo dos hijos. –Lo miré con amenaza.

-¿A qué viene eso? -Me tomó por ambos hombros.

-Solo una advertencia.

-¿Eh?~ -Mi novio comenzó acorralarme hacia una pared. -¿Por qué siento que me estas mintiendo?

-No lo hago…

-¿Tendré que presionarte para que me digas la verdad? –Sonrió con picares. –Tú sabes que lo haría con gusto.

Sentí sus manos dejar mis hombros para tomar mi cintura entre sus brazos.

-Eres un problemático… -Susurré antes de besar sus labios temblorosos.

Una lengua traviesa lamió mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual no le negué.

En cuanto nos separamos, ambos nos encontrábamos jadeando, mirándonos el uno al otro.

-Tus ojos… -Susurré en un jadeo involuntario.

-¿Hm? –Ocultó su rostro en mi cuello. -¿Qué tienen mis ojos? –Al decir su pregunta, comenzó a darme besos húmedos en mi cuello.

-Me muestran… -Ahogué un gemido cuando sentí unos dientes morder suavemente mi pulso.

_Lujuria…_

-Ahem. –Una tos nos hizo separar. –Quita tus manos de mi Elichika.

¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a mi casa?

-Como ordene señor. –Apartó sus brazos con rapidez.

-Ahora vete. –Nozomi-kun asintió.

No sin antes susurrar en mi oído:

-Te amo Elichika…

-Yo también te amo… -Besé por última vez sus labios.

-Hasta mañana. –Fue lo que dijo antes de irse del lugar.

-Vamos adentro. –Obedecí la orden de mi padre.

Cuando pasé por su lado, me tomó del brazo suavemente.

-Parece que el chico marcó territorio –Tocó mi cuello con suavidad. -Ese bastardo es muy listo... –Con eso dicho me soltó y se fue a la sala.

-¿Marcó territorio? -Me paré enfrente del espejo de la entrada, mirando de inmediato mi cuello.

Encontrándome con una marca morada…

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento fue:

-¡NOZOMI-KUN IDIOTA!

**Nozomi PDV**

-_Ya debió enterarse… _-Sonreí con burla.

En cuanto llegué a casa me coloqué mi pijama y me lancé a mi cama. En mi posición noté algo extraño en mi calendario.

-¿Por qué encerré en un circulo esa fecha? –Me pregunté una vez que me acerqué al calendario.

Al momento de ver lo escrito, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

-El baile de graduación esta próxima a unos meses… -Susurré. –Y con ello…Las despedidas…

El sonido de mi celular me hizo saltar. Sin dudar ni un momento lo tomé…

-¡¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?! ¡La graduación está próxima! –La voz alterada de Niko-kun invadió mi habitación. -Eso significa que Maki-chan y yo nos separaremos… ¡No quiero que terminemos nuestra relación por culpa de la distancia!

-Ah… -Tragué saliva.

No, no aún…

No quiero despedirme de la escuela…

No quiero despedirme de µ's

Pero sobre todo…

-_No quiero decirte adiós a ti… _-Desde mi lugar miré la fotografía que descansaba en mi mesilla.

En esa se encontraba mi novia sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras yo la abrazaba por la espalda.

No quiero despedirme de ti, mi linda e Inteligente Elichika…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>Se viene el drama en el siguiente capítulo, pero no se preocupen NozoEli y NikoMaki no romperán. Ambas parejas lo solucionaran…<p>

Antes de despedirme quisiera que dejaran un review sobre posibles canciones que quieran que aparezcan en el capitulo siguiente (De love live obviamente) y que chicas o chicos quieran que la cante (Sub unidades, dúos, solistas.)

Sin más nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~


	5. Baile de graduación

Lamento si no es de su tal agrado este capitulo, pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo ;-; ¡Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, disfruten la lectura y den like a mi pagina de Facebook! El link está en mi perfil. sin más nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. n.n/

Canciones Utilizadas:

Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai- por las chicas.

Wild stars - por los chicos.

Loneliest Baby. -Or las chicas

Snow halation. -Grupal

Disclaimer: ni el anime, ni las canciones me pertenecen. u.u (Cruel vida)

* * *

><p>05 Baile de graduación<p>

-Últimamente los ensayos están algo apagados. –Comentó Elicchi en el camino a casa.

-Es normal, estamos a punto de graduarnos en unas pocas semanas. –Dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

-Has estado raro… -Detuvimos nuestra caminata.

-¿Si? –Sonreí levemente.

-No me des esa sonrisa de "No me ocurre nada, estoy bien" -A veces odio que me conozca tan bien.

-¿Has pensado a que universidad entrarás? –Pregunté con seriedad.

-Tengo varias en mente, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Aún no me decido por una. –Respondí simplemente.

-Deberías hacerlo, nuestro tiempo en la preparatoria se está acortando.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su hogar.

-Estoy en casa y traje compañía. –Elicchi anunció su llegada al entrar.

-Bienvenida a casa Onee-chan. –Arisa salió de la cocina para recibirnos. –Ah, Nozomi onii-san, bienvenido.

-Gracias Arisa-chan. –Sonreí.

-¿Estás sola? –Preguntó Elicchi.

-Sí, nuestros padres salieron por una emergencia del trabajo, me dijeron que regresarían antes de la cena.

-Es una lástima. Bien, estaremos en mi habitación, llámame si necesitas algo. –Cuando estábamos a punto de subir hacia su habitación, Arisa-chan nos detuvo a tiempo.

-Por cierto Onee-chan, te llegó una carta. La dejé en tu escritorio

-En un momento la leo, gracias Arisa. –Sin más nos adentramos a su habitación.

-¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Iré a quitarme mi uniforme –Solo asentí.

Elicchi tomó de su cajón ropa y se metió al baño.

-¿Hm? –Desde mi posición (la cual era semi acostado en la cama de mi novia) miré la carta que Arisa había mencionado. –_Quiero saber que dice, aunque sea invadir la privacidad de mi novia. _

Me coloqué de pie, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta del baño. En cuanto tuve la carta entre mis manos, la abrí y comencé a leerla.

-_¡¿Esto es…?! _–Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa al leer su contenido.

**Kotori PDV**

-¿Ya tienes tu vestido para el baile? –Pregunté suavemente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Umi-chan.

-Lo tengo desde hace un mes… -Su respuesta fue dicha en un susurro.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-¡N-No!

-Aw, ¿Por qué no? –Pregunté haciendo un puchero en el proceso.

-Porque quiero sorprenderte…

-_Que linda es… _-Pensé con una gran sonrisa. -¡Umi-chan!~ -La abracé fuertemente. -¡Te amo tanto!

-¡Mou, Kotori! –Rió entre mis brazos.

**Niko PDV**

Maki-chan no me hablaba ni me dirigía la mirada, sé que quiere decirme algo, pero no se anima…

-Maki-chan… -Ella apretó el agarre a mi brazo.

-¿Hm? –Emitió sin mirarme.

-¿Estás triste porque me iré de tu lado? –Sonreí un poco.

-¿Por qué parece como si no te importara un poco?

-¿Eh?

-Te veo muy tranquilo, ¡¿A caso no te preocupa que nuestro tiempo juntos está por terminar?! –Se apartó de mí.

-Maki-chan… No es eso…

-Entonces debes estar feliz por dejarme, Tener como novia a una chica problemática debe ser complicado… -Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los míos. –Yo…quiero terminar esta relación.

Mi mundo se detuvo al escuchar aquello…

-Maki-chan… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tú y yo sabemos que este día llegaría en cualquier momento. Cuando la graduación termine, me dejarás…Así que te estoy ahorrando todo el trabajo de terminar conmigo. –Agachó su mirada.

-Yo no quiero…

-¡Solo déjalo así! –Ella corrió lejos de mí.

No pude seguirla, mis piernas no respondían ante mi desesperación.

**Rin PDV**

-¿Por qué no me quieres enseñar tu vestido? –Pregunté formando un puchero en el proceso.

-Quiero que Rin-kun se sorprenda –Kayo-chin respondió tímidamente.

-Aw, ¿Por favor? –La abracé, restregando mi mejilla en la suya.

-¡Rin-Kun, eso hace cosquillas! –Sonreí al escuchar su risa.

-No me detendré hasta que me digas por lo menos de que color es tu vestido, nya. –Seguí con mi acción.

-¡Rin-kun!

En verdad que amo hacer reír a Kayo-chin.

**Tsubasa PDV**

-¿En verdad que no le molestará a la madre de Minami-san que vaya a tu escuela? –Pregunté con preocupación.

-La entrada es libre para cualquiera, así que no habrá problema con ello. Aunque… -Fijó su mirada en mí.

-¿Aunque…?

-Eres el líder de A-RISE y hay varias chicas que son fans de tu grupo. –Fruncí un poco su ceño. –No disfrutaremos nuestra noche si te acorralan al verte…

-No te preocupes, traeré un sombrero para ocultar mi identidad. –Besé su mejilla. –Nadie ni nada arruinará nuestra noche.

-Espero que todo salga perfecto, ya que es nuestra última noche como µ´s –Noté su sonrisa melancólica. –Mis amigos y yo acordamos divertirnos y decir lo que tengamos que decir en la graduación.

-Honoka-chan… -La miré con preocupación.

-Lo siento, he puesto el ambiente triste. ¡Vamos a disfrutar nuestra cita! –Tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme por toda Akihabara

**Nozomi PDV**

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, en cuanto miré a mi hermosa novia salir, mi frustración salió a frote…

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? –Pregunté con seriedad.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó devuelta.

-¡Esto! –Le extendí la carta.

-¿Eh? –Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

En unos cuantos segundos terminó su lectura y me miró con ternura.

-No te dije que había obtenido una beca en la escuela de baile en Rusia, porque no la acepté. Pero los directores todavía siguen insistiendo, aún cuando los rechacé. –Respondió.

-¿Por qué los rechazaste?

-¿No es obvio? –Se acercó a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-… -La miré fijamente, esperando una explicación.

-Los rechacé porque no quiero estar lejos de ti, a tu lado es donde pertenezco. Amo tanto a Nozomi-kun que no me importa tener la oportunidad de hacer algo que me gusta…

Esto está mal…Elichi no merece quedarse estancada aquí conmigo, ella merece mucho más…

Lo que estoy a punto de hacer nos dolerá a ambos, pero será lo mejor…

-No… -Susurré, mientras alejé mis manos de las suyas.

-¿Nozomi-kun?

-No puedes hacer eso, ¡No puedes rechazar una oportunidad como esa! –Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Pero no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo!

-Yo… _Lo siento Elichi, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. –_Agaché mi mirada. –No quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Su dolor era evidente en su voz.

-Lo que escuchaste, no te necesito…Puedo sobrevivir sin ti.

Mentiroso, la necesitas tanto en tu vida que no podrás sobrevivir sin ella por un día.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Retrocedió unos pasos.

-La verdad… -Me odiaré por lo que voy a hacer. –Desde un principio solo te quería para pasar un buen rato y alejar a todas esas fastidiosas chicas…Así que es mejor que termine con esta farsa.

No pude continuar, ya que sentí un gran golpe en mi mejilla derecha…

-Eres de lo peor… ¡Te odio! –Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules como el hielo. -¡Vete!

Un dolor agudo invadió mi corazón…

Sin decir nada, tomé mis cosas y salí de su hogar con rapidez…

-Nozomi-kun…eres un mentiroso…

**Niko PDV**

Este ambiente se siente tan pesado y extraño…

Nozomi no se encontraba molestándome, Maki-chan no miraba a nadie, Honoka estaba callaba muy poco común en ella, Umi y Kotori se miraban como si estuvieran tratando de solucionar la tensión, Rin y Hanayo solo se encontraban abrazados, y Eli (la que nos había llamado para decirnos algo importante) no estaba por ningún lado.

-Lamento la demora… -La puerta se había abierto en silencio por eso no la habíamos escuchado entrar.

Al ver el rostro de Eli, supe que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos no brillaban más y la sonrisa que siempre mostraba al entrar no estaba en su lugar de siempre.

-No te preocupes, de seguro tuviste que hacer algo importante. –Sonrió levemente Umi.

-Algo así.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? –Dijo Maki-chan.

Sentí varias miradas en mí.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté sin ánimos.

-¿Te sientes bien, nya? –Rin tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Bueno tú siempre regañas a Maki-chan por su mala educación –Respondió Kotori.

Ante lo dicho, solo agaché mi mirada.

-No soy nadie para recriminarle.

-Pero…

-Dejemos el tema, Recuerden que Eli tiene algo importante que decirnos. –Los interrumpí cortantemente.

-Oh, es cierto… Perdón por eso Eli-chan. –Se disculparon Kotori y Rin.

-No hay problema. –Sonrió un poco. –Bueno… -Suspiró una y otra vez. –Comenzaré por el principio, fui becada por una escuela reconocida de baile.

-¡Wah, eso es genial! –Algo no andaba bien con su expresión.

-¿Eh? ¿No estás feliz? –Preguntó Honoka.

Qué extraño la mirada de Nozomi se empañó, mientras apretaba sus nudillos hasta volverse blancos.

-No cuando tengo que irme muy lejos de aquí. –Sonrió tristemente.

-¿Dónde queda esa escuela? –Hanayo preguntó.

-En Rusia, me iré a mi hogar natal en unas semanas.

El salón quedo completamente en silencio.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –Honoka la miró.

-No, no estoy bromeando.

-¿I-Irás al baile, cierto? ¡N-No puedes faltar, esa será nuestro único día juntos! -Los ojos de Hanayo estaban acumulándose de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, ese mismo día tendré que irme… -Desvió su mirada.

-No puede ser…

-Pero que pasará con… -Kotori dirigió su mirada hacia Nozomi.

-No le importará lo que pase conmigo…

¿A caso ellos dos…?

-Eli-chan… -Kotori la miró.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –Preguntó ella de vuelta.

-Uhm, huir no te evitará el dolor… al contrario lo hará más difícil de soportarlo.

Sus palabras…

Por el rabillo de mi ojo miré a Nozomi, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Después de la escuela, decidimos irnos todos juntos en el camino a casa.

El cual fue muy silencioso.

**Nozomi PDV**

Pasaron las semanas y el día del baile llegó, pero poco me importó, ya que no iba a ir y mucho menos sin Elichi…

-'_Es tu culpa por haber terminado con ella' _–Una parte de mi mente tenía razón. –Pero no quise ser egoísta…

Sin nada que hacer, cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco más…

* * *

><p><em>-¿Dónde estoy? –De un momento a otro aparecí enfrente de una puerta desconocida. –Tal vez si entro encuentre la respuesta. <em>

_Abrí la puerta con lentitud. _

_-Estoy en casa… -No sé porque dije aquello, de seguro no debe de haber alguien aquí._

_-¡Papá! _

_Una pequeña rubia con coleta de ojos verdes apareció de la nada y se me lanzó encima. _

_-Deberías tener cuidado pequeña… -Mi lado paternal salió a frote al tenerla entre mis brazos. _

_-Si~_

_-¡Eso es injusto, Nöel! –Una pequeña peli violeta de ojos azules, salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina. -¡Pensé que ambas recibiríamos a Papá! _

_-Lo siento. _

_-Ven aquí. –Me agaché a su altura y la atraje hacia mis brazos. _

_-Papá es cálido~ -Ambas pequeñas recargaron sus cabecitas en mi pecho. _

_-No se vayan a quedar dormidas. –Dije con una risita. -¿Dónde está mamá? _

_-En la cocina, preparando tu platillo favorito. _

_-Entonces vamos con ella. –Con pasos vacilantes me dirigí hacia la cocina. _

_Al llegar miré cabello rubio atado en una coleta. _

_-Elichi… -Mi susurro llamó la atención de la rubia. _

_-Bienvenido a casa, cariño –Sus ojos azules hicieron que dejara escapar un suspiro. –Nöel, Emily, ¿Por qué no van a jugar mientras está la cena? _

_-Bien~ -A ambas pequeñas las dejé en el suelo. –Hay que huir antes de que se besen enfrente de nosotras._

_-¡Hey! –Las niñas solo corrieron mientras reían ante el grito de Elichi. –Ese lado pícaro lo heredaron de ti… -Sin resistirme más la abracé. -¿Nozomi-kun? _

_-¿Esto es lo que me espera en el futuro? _

_-Solo si escoges la opción correcta… -Susurró suavemente. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es esa opción? _

_-Ser egoísta por tercera vez._

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos, sentándome de inmediato en mi cama.<p>

-Ser egoísta por tercera vez… -Me coloqué de pie con rapidez. -¡Seré egoísta por tercera vez!

Tomé mi chaqueta de la silla y salí de mi habitación.

-¿A dónde vas muchacho? –Preguntó mi padre con confusión al ver que me colocaba mis tenis.

-A detener a Elichi. –Dije con determinación. –Ella está a punto de irse a Rusia, ¡Y yo no puedo permitir eso!

-¿Cómo piensas llegar? –Mi padre se cruzó de brazos.

-Tomaré un taxi, un autobús, yo que sé…

-No llegarás a tiempo. –Suspiré con exasperación. –Creo que es el momento de darte esto… -Mi padre de su bolsillo sacó un par de llaves.

-¿Eh? –Solté cuando las colocó en mis manos.

-Iba a ser un regalo por la graduación, pero veo que la necesitas urgentemente.

-No entiendo nada…

-Ve a la cochera y lo descubrirás. –Mi padre me arrastró hacia dicho lugar.

En cuanto abrió la cochera, abrí mi boca de la sorpresa.

-Papá… -Me acerqué a la moto (Duccati) negra que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Agradéceme luego, ahora ve por tu chica.

Me subí a la moto, encendiéndola en el proceso.

-Oh…

Ahora que me doy cuenta…

-Ella está en el aeropuerto. –Respondió mi padre al ver mi cara de duda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Arisa-san nos llamó para que te avisáramos que detuvieras a su hermana.

-Le agradeceré luego… -Me coloqué el casco. –Nos vemos en la noche. –Grité antes de salir de la cochera.

**Niko PDV**

-Tú puedes hacerlo Niko. –Susurré con determinación.

Decidí ir a casa de Maki-chan el mismo día del baile para que volviera conmigo.

Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos, la cual no tardó en abrirse. Al ver que era Maki-chan la que abrió la puerta, hablé…

-Maki-chan quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no. –Me cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Maki-chan! –Golpee la puerta varias veces, pero esta no se abrió. –Mierda, sí que es difícil hablar con ella. Debe de haber una forma de entrar a su casa… -Miré alrededor.

Encontrándome con la solución.

-Ese árbol da directo hacia la ventana… -Sin pensármelo dos veces, comencé a escalarlo.

Me gané algunos raspones, pero sé que valdrán la pena.

-Misión completa… -Susurré al estar adentro de la habitación de Maki-chan.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Maki-chan había entrado a su habitación en ese mismo momento.

-Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo. –Crucé mis brazos.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora largo. –Frunció el ceño.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches.

-No quiero escucharte, no tengo porque escucharte.

-Mi paciencia contigo ya se agotó. –La empuje hacia su cama. –Si no me escuchas por las buenas serán por las malas. –Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Quítate de encima… ¡¿Hmp?! –La besé profundamente.

Al principio ella se resistía, pero acabó devolviendo el beso.

-¿Ahora me escucharás? –Ella solo desvió su mirada, mientras asentía. –Aún no se cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que terminaría contigo después de la graduación.

-Es lo que hacen la mayoría de las parejas… -Susurró.

-Maki-chan, nosotros no somos como las demás parejas…

-Niko-kun no lo entiendes, un noviazgo a distancia es difícil mantenerlo, la causa del rompimiento puede ser por infidelidad o por una atracción hacia otra persona…

-Eso no pasará porque amo demasiado a Maki-chan, aunque no nos veremos muy seguido trataré en mantenerme en contacto contigo, te visitaré los fines de semanas… Prometo que lo haré, pero por favor toma este riesgo conmigo.

-Niko-kun… -Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunté con duda.

-Si…

-Es un alivio… -Suspiré. -¿Quisieras ser mi novia, de nuevo?

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta? –Besó mis labios.

-Si… -Sonreí. –Ahora, debemos irnos. –Me coloqué de pie y jalé la mano de Maki-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Tenemos un baile al cual asistir. –Esperé a que ella se colocará sus zapatos.

-Pero nuestras ropas… -Miró con un sonrojo su pijama puesto.

-No te preocupes por eso, los chicos se encargaran. ¡Ahora vamos! -La cargué en brazos.

-¡¿Huee?!

**Kotori PDV**

-¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo? –Preguntó Umi-chan con preocupación.

-Llegarán, por cierto ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido? –Sonreí al ver su sonrojo. –En verdad que me sorprendiste.

El vestido que traía Umi-chan era el que utilizó en la presentación de Soldier game, es por eso que me sorprendí bastante ya que a Umi-chan no le gusta usar vestidos muy cortos.

-Mou Kotori… -Agachó su mirada. –G-Gracias…

-No es nada… ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar mientras esperamos a los demás? –Extendí mi mano.

La cual no tardó en tomarla.

-Vamos…

-¿_Puede ser más linda?_ -Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile.

**Rin PDV**

Su vestido realmente es hermoso… este era de color verde pálido, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus piernas.

-¿T-Te gusta? –Preguntó con timidez.

-Me encanta, en verdad que te ves hermosa, nya. –Sonreí.

-¿En serio?

-¡No estés tan insegura! ¡Lo digo en serio! -La tomé de las manos. –Eres hermosa y nadie cambiará eso…

-Gracias Rin-kun. –Sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ahora vamos a bailar, nya ~

**Tsubasa PDV**

-No debes preocuparte llegarán… -Honoka escondió su rostro en mi hombro.

-Lo sé, ellos llegarán. Además no pueden perderse nuestra presentación, hemos ensayado muy duro para que no vengan. –Escuché su bufido.

-Lo sé, te dormiste en mi sillón cuando estábamos viendo una película.

-Umi-chan es muy estricta… -Suspiró con resignación.

-Te entiendo, Ere también es muy estricto con la coreografía –Reí.

**Nozomi PDV**

-¿Dónde está? –Recorrí el aeropuerto con la mirada.

Desde mi posición pude ver a Arisa-chan saludarme desde lejos, sin dudar corrí hacia allá.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Erick-san me miró con frialdad.

-Vine por Elichi. –Fruncí el ceño.

-Que mal ella… -Un jalón de oreja lo calló.

-No le prestes atención. –Dijo Alicia-san con una sonrisa. –Me da gusto que vinieras.

-U-Uh… -Asentí.

-¿Nozomi-kun? –La voz de Elichi hizo girarme. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… -Me acerqué a ella con lentitud.

Esto es como si fuera a confesarme otra vez.

-No puedo… -La abracé con fuerza. –No puedo dejarte ir… No quiero que me dejes, no podré sobrevivir sin ti… Aunque sea un egoísta, por favor quédate…

Oculté mi rostro en su cuello.

-Todo lo que dije antes en tu habitación fue mentira…

-Lo sé…

-¿Ah? –Levanté mi mirada, encontrándome unos azules llorar.

-Sabía que estabas mintiendo en ese momento. –Sonrió un poco. –No puedes ocultarme nada.

-Elichi… -La besé sin importarme que su familia nos viera. –Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte y llévame al baile -Reí al ver su puchero. –Mamá papá…

-Lo entendemos, ve al baile, nosotros nos encargamos de llevar todo esto a casa. –Sonreímos con agradecimiento. -¡Diviertanse!

Salimos corriendo del aeropuerto tomados de la mano.

-Esto es… -Susurró Elichi con asombro.

-Regalo de mi padre por mi graduación. –Le extendí el casco.

Ella se colocó el casco que le di.

-¿Lista? –Pregunté una vez que se subió y abrazó mi cintura con fuerza.

-Lista.

Salimos rápidamente del aeropuerto.

Horas después

-¡Al fin llegan! –Fue Niko-kun quien nos recibió. -¡Vaya y esa moto!

-Después, el baile es más importante. –Ayudé a Elichi a bajarse de mi moto. –Lindo pijama Maki-chan.

-¡Cállate!

Los cuatro corrimos hacia donde deberían estar nuestros amigos.

-¡Al fin llegan nya! –Rin-kun nos extendió a mí y a Niko-kun nuestro smoking.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes. –Hanayo-chan les entregó a Elichi y a Maki-chan su vestido.

-¡Ahora apresúrense! ¡Eli-chan, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan debemos estar en el escenario en 5 minutos! –Honoka-chan les tomó la mano y salió corriendo, lejos de nosotros.

-¡H-Hey Honoka! ¡No tan rápido! –Fueron las quejas de nuestras novias.

-Nosotros también debemos ir, seguimos después de ellas. –Sugerí a mis dos amigos.

No tardamos mucho en vestirnos, pero las mujeres…

-¡Se están tardando! –Se quejó Niko-kun.

-La paciencia es una virtud. –Mencionó Kotori.

-¡Pero! –Fue interrumpido por las luces que se apagaron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un apagón? –Todas estas preguntas se escuchaban alrededor.

El sonido de un bajo los calló a todos

**¡Fever! (fiebre)**

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver a nuestras amigas con trajes tradicionales japoneses.

**¡ven! ¡Ven! Baila otra vez seductoramente**  
><strong><span>¡vamos! ¡Vamos! Hacia el castillo de kaguya<span>**

**Nuestro encuentro profético es un misterio manipulado**  
><strong><span>un personaje peligroso (¡Sálvame!)<span>**

**¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar! El ritmo de esta danza no se acabará**  
><strong><span>¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar! En el castillo de Kaguya<span>**

**Los rayos laser cortan el cielo nocturno**  
><strong><span>¿Vas a verlos conmigo? (¡Nyan!)<span>**

**Las deslumbrantes estrellas iluminan estos sentimientos**  
><strong><span>oh, sueño. Dura para siempre<span>**  
><strong><span>quiero olvidar todo lo de mañana (¡Nico!)<span>**

**Soy la princesa de las rosas rojas**  
><strong><span>con ternura quiero que me hagas tuya<span>**  
><strong><span>susurro suavemente y aparto mi mirada reveladora<span>**

**Tu eres el caballero de la luna blanca**  
><strong><span>mi mano todavía está caliente<span>**  
><strong><span>no me dejes ir y abrázame fuerte<span>**  
><strong><span>yo a esto lo llamo el milagro del amor<span>**

**¡Ven! ¡Ven! Baila de nuevo con pasión**  
><strong><span>¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Hacia el castillo de Kaguya<span>**

**La energía nos envuelve sin ninguna duda**  
><strong><span>la pasión no duerme (¿Verdad?)<span>**

**¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar!**  
><strong><span>El ritmo de la danza no se detiene<span>**  
><strong><span>¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar!<span>**  
><strong><span>En el castillo de Kaguya<span>**

**La discoteca entrelaza las constelaciones**  
><strong><span>Me incita demasiado<span>**

**Mi corazón hace voto a las estrellas titilantes**  
><strong><span>un sueño transitorio está bien<span>**  
><strong><span>mañana se hará cargo de sí mismo (¿No es así?)<span>**

**Soy la princesa de las rosas negras**  
><strong><span>Quiero que me hagas tuya con pasión<span>**  
><strong><span>Entonces sonrió y mis ojos te invitan a perseguirme<span>**

**También eres el caballero de la luna negra**  
><strong><span>El calor se encuentra profundamente en tus ojos<span>**

**Apodérate de mí y abrázame fuerte**  
><strong><span>este milagro se llama amor<span>**

**Vamos de la mano**  
><strong><span>Actúa natural<span>**  
><strong><span>No mires a otras chicas<span>**  
><strong><span>Mírame solo a mí<span>**  
><strong><span>Vas a arrepentirte<span>**  
><strong><span>Divirtámonos<span>**  
><strong><span>Date prisa<span>**  
><strong><span>Estas aburrido ¿Verdad?<span>**  
><strong><span>Está bien<span>**

**Soy la princesa de las rosas rojas**  
><strong><span>con ternura quiero que me hagas tuya<span>**  
><strong><span>susurro suavemente y aparto mi mirada reveladora<span>**

**Tu eres el caballero de la luna blanca**  
><strong><span>mi mano todavía está caliente<span>**  
><strong><span>No me dejes ir y abrázame fuerte<span>**  
><strong><span>Yo a esto lo llamo el milagro del amor.<span>**

-¿Estoy en el cielo? –Susurró Kotori fascinado con la actuación de su novia.

-Ahora no romeo, aun tenemos que cantar nosotros. –Miré a Elichi, quien me guiñó un ojo. –Está tratando de seducirme… -Sonreí.

-Es su turno. –Las chicas se habían acercado a nosotras.

Todas sonreían con inocencia, pero sé que detrás de esa sonrisa hay una malvada.

-Esto no quedará así. –Miré a mi novia, quien solo rió.

-Vamos, debemos terminar con nuestras presentaciones para poder bailar nosotros dos.

-Bien, bien, que impaciente. –Me dirigí con los demás hacia el pequeño escenario.

Ya en nuestras posiciones la música comenzó.

**Esconde-Abre-Esconde, esto aún no es amor**  
><span><strong>Abre-esconde-Abre, Me prepararé con determinación y te perseguiré<strong>  
><span><strong>quiero empezar... Estrellas salvajes<strong>

**Con una caprichosa luz, te encontraré**  
><span><strong>déjate arrastrar por la estimulación en una noche como esta<strong>

**El Sufrimiento del aburrimiento, sacude mi pecho**  
><span><strong>la repentina tormenta era un apasionado, viento salvaje<strong>

**El lugar de nuestro encuentro, lo he estado buscando por siempre**  
><span><strong>Aquí tú y yo, hemos estado<strong>  
><span><strong>Desde ahora los dos, desde ahora brillaremos<strong>

**Esconde-Abre-Esconde, esto aún no es amor**  
><span><strong>Abre-esconde-Abre, me prepararé con determinación y te perseguiré<strong>  
><span><strong>quiero empezar... Estrellas salvajes<strong>

**Libérate de las constelaciones, quiero bailar contigo**  
><span><strong>esa amable sonrisa, muéstramela solo a mi<strong>

**Mis ardientes ojos, no cederán ante nadie**  
><span><strong>El impacto que sentí, me hizo sentir muy imprudente<strong>

**El deseo de conocerte, de seguro podrá transmitirse**  
><span><strong>Y entonces tú y yo, estaremos<strong>  
><span><strong>Ahora los dos, ahora brillamos<strong>

**Mueve-Abre-Mueve, vamos, convirtamos esto en amor**  
><span><strong>Abre-Mueve-Abre, estamos ante las puertas del amor<strong>  
><span><strong>Si lo susurro... Amor salvaje<strong>

**Quiero alejarme de la soledad del cielo**

**Sé que puedo hacerlo si estoy contigo**  
><span><strong>la oscuridad desaparecerá, más allá de la oscuridad<strong>  
><span><strong>Hay un lugar deslumbrante, lo hay, lo hay, lo veo<strong>

**Mueve-Abre-Mueve, vamos, convirtamos esto en amor**  
><span><strong>Abrir-Mover-Abrir, estamos ante las puertas del amor<strong>

**Si lo susurro, ¿Qué harás? Estrellas salvajes**

Sonreí victorioso al ver el sonrojo de Elichi y de las demás.

-Deberían cerrar las bocas. –Con suavidad pasé mi mano por la quijada de Elichi. –O entraran moscas.

-¡Eso rimó! –Gritó Rin-kun, a lo cual lo miramos extrañados. –Ah, lo siento.

-Nuevamente la pista es de ustedes. –Kotori-kun dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, supongo. –Las chicas pasaron por un lado de nosotros.

Al estar en el escenario, Elichi comenzó a hablar.

-Esta canción es para ti, mi chico solitario. –Me sonrió coquetamente.

Y yo solo pude tragar saliva.

**La flama azul en tu mirada, Testarudo = El nene mas solitario**  
><strong><span>Así es, ¡Está regresando, regresando!<span>**  
><strong><span>¿Estás molesto y las cosas no van bien?<span>**  
><strong><span>Voltea... ¡por favor!<span>**

**Es algo doloroso, un día, vacilas por tu soledad, un día**  
><strong><span>¡Oh si, oh si! Dime mi chico<span>**  
><strong><span>Estoy esperando, mira el cielo nocturno y<span>**  
><strong><span>¡Llámame, llámame! Vuela hacia la señal "A.M.O.R."<span>**

**Quiero abrazarte porque estoy enamorada**  
><strong><span>En este lugar solo te observo a ti<span>**

**Siempre te amaré, te amaré (quiero decirte), te amaré, te amaré**  
><strong><span>Nunca ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) perderé ante nadie<span>**  
><strong><span>Estoy rezando ¡Ah...! (¡Luchemos!)<span>**  
><strong><span>Te amo, te amo (Te amo, te amo), te amo, te amo<span>**  
><strong><span>No lo olvides, cuando estés cansado (¡Llámame!) aunque sea solo un poco<span>**  
><strong><span>piensa en mí ¡Nene!<span>**

**No le diré a nadie sobre este juramento que guardo tan seriamente**  
><strong><span>Así, ¡yendo, yendo ahora!<span>**  
><strong><span>¿Siendo tan reservado no crearas un malentendido?<span>**  
><strong><span>Di algo... ¡por favor!<span>**

**Lloras en la lluvia, un día, vacilas por el dolor, un día**  
><strong><span>¡Oh si, oh si! quiero verte mi chico<span>**  
><strong><span>Espérame, llámame con el corazón<span>**  
><strong><span>¡Llámame, llámame! Enseguida haré la señal "A.M.O.R."<span>**

**Si te enamoraras de mi te perdonaría todo**  
><strong><span>En realidad... soy solo tuya<span>**

**Por siempre, te amo, te amo (eso no cambiara), te amo, te amo**  
><strong><span>A veces ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) tu lado débil<span>**  
><strong><span>también es adorable ¡Ah...! (¡Lo sé!)<span>**  
><strong><span>Te amo, te amo (Te amo, te amo), te amo, te amo<span>**  
><strong><span>Como eres tan adorable, cuando quieras descansar (¡Llámame!) quiero protegerte amablemente<span>**  
><strong><span>¡Quiero abrazarte, nene!<span>**

**¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¿Por qué?**  
><strong><span>¡Amo tanto tus virtudes<span>**  
><strong><span>¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) como tus defectos!<span>**  
><strong><span>Me gusta todo de ti mi chico solitario<span>**  
><strong><span>Tu juramento, tu corazón, tú, tú, chico solitario<span>**  
><strong><span>¿Dónde este el lugar al que te diriges, tú ardiente y apasionado?<span>**

**Por siempre, te amo, te amo (eso no cambiara), te amo, te amo**  
><strong><span>A veces ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) tu lado débil<span>**  
><strong><span>también es adorable ¡Ah...! (¡Lo sé!)<span>**  
><strong><span>Siempre te amaré, te amaré (quiero decirte), te amaré, te amaré<span>**  
><strong><span>Nunca ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) ¡Sí! (¡Sí!) perderé ante nadie<span>**  
><strong><span>Estoy rezando ¡Ah...! (¡Luchemos!)<span>**  
><strong><span>Te amo, te amo (Te amo, te amo), te amo, te amo<span>**  
><strong><span>No lo olvides, cuando estés cansado (¡Llámame!) aunque sea solo un poco<span>**  
><strong><span>piensa en mí ¡Nene!<span>**

**Oh nene te amo, oh nene ¡te amo!**  
><strong><span>Tú, tú, chico solitario<span>**  
><strong><span>Oh nene te amo, oh nene ¡te amo!<span>**  
><strong><span>Oh nene ¡te amo!<span>**

Nuestras novias bajaron del escenario para llegar hacia nosotros y jalarnos de vuelta al escenario.

-Nuestra siguiente canción se titula… -Honoka-chan le sonrió a Tsubasa –san y después a nosotros. – ¡Snow Halation!

**Este sentimiento que tengo ahora es extraño.**  
><strong><span>Es casi como si hubiese caído desde el cielo.<span>**  
><strong><span>El color de esta estación especial excita mi corazón.<span>**

**Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos,**  
><strong><span>La melodía de mi corazón ha gritado una señal.<span>**  
><strong><span>No puedo parar, No pararé, ¿Por qué?<span>**

**¡Alcánzalo!**  
><strong><span>¿Debería llamar este dolor desgarrador "Snow Halation"?<span>**  
><strong><span>No puedo esperar a que estos pensamientos se apilen,<span>**  
><strong><span>Es molesto pero es una devoción de corazón puro llamado amor.<span>**  
><strong><span>Incluso en medio de una ligera fiebre no puedo dudar.<span>**  
><strong><span>Aceptando el coraje de hundirme en él, ¡Comenzaré pronto!<span>**

**Sin un sonido, sin una indicación,**  
><strong><span>El destino cambia silenciosamente.<span>**  
><strong><span>Mis latidos aceleran hacia el futuro comenzando ahora.<span>**

**Cuando te sientas preocupado por ejemplo,**  
><strong><span>Vendré corriendo de inmediato con ganas de abrazarte fuerte,<span>**  
><strong><span>Donde sea que este, No importa donde, ¡Vuela alto!<span>**

**¡Apúrate!**

**Antes de que lo supiera, mi "true emotion" creció muy grande.**  
><strong><span>¡Es doloroso solo verlo como un sueño!<span>**  
><strong><span>Al que quiero llamar mi amante eres tú.<span>**  
><strong><span>¡No puedo ser confundida por tu gentil mirada!<span>**  
><strong><span>Toma toda mi afección como esta de una, ¡Por favor!<span>**

**¡Alcánzalo!**  
><strong><span>¿Debería llamar este dolor desgarrador "Snow Halation"?<span>**  
><strong><span>No puedo esperar a que estos pensamientos se apilen,<span>**  
><strong><span>Es molesto pero es una devoción de corazón puro llamado amor.<span>**  
><strong><span>Incluso en medio de una ligera fiebre no puedo dudar.<span>**  
><strong><span>Aceptando el coraje de hundirme en él, ¡Comenzaré pronto!<span>**

**Niko PDV**

-¿Estás llorando? –Pregunté al sentir su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro.

-No es como si estuviera llorando porque no te veré todos los días… -Sonreí levemente.

-Eres una deshonesta… -Besé sus cabellos rojos. –Te prometí que haré todo lo posible para mantenerme en contacto contigo y visitarte los fines de semana.

-Espero que lo cumplas… -Levantó su mirada violeta, ahora empañada.

-Yazawa Niko siempre cumple su palabra. –Recargué mi frente con la suya. –Además, ¿Te has olvidado que quiero como esposa a Maki-chan?

-Niko-kun, ¿Acaso tu…?

-Sorpresa… -Sin esperar respuesta, la besé.

**Kotori PDV**

-Todos se están divirtiendo. –Umi-chan tenía rodeado con sus brazos mi cuello y yo su cintura. –Incluso si esto es una clase de despedida… -Miré a mis senpais desde la distancia.

-Es mejor llevarse consigo un recuerdo de este tipo y no uno triste. –Besé la frente de Umi-chan. - ¿Kotori?

-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? –Pregunté con duda.

-Por supuesto que sí, sin importar que… siempre, siempre, estaré a tu lado. –Cerré mis ojos al sentir un beso en mis labios.

**Rin PDV**

-Es bueno saber que ellos están bien… -Susurró Kayo-chin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, es algo feo de ver a cuatro de nuestros amigos tristes, nya. Esto me gusta más. –Dije.

-A mi también , el ambiente ya no es tan pesado como hace algunas semanas.

-¿Sabes? Cuando nos graduemos de aquí, deberíamos ir a la misma universidad.

-Me gusta esa idea… -Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

**Tsubasa PDV**

-Todo resultó bien~ -Suspiró con satisfacción Honoka.

-¿Es lo que querías no? –Pregunté.

-Más que nada que nuestros senpais disfrutaran la noche sin ninguna tristeza de la cual preocuparse.

-Eso es muy bueno…

-Demasiado diría yo…

**Nozomi PDV**

-Ne, Elichi. –Ella soltó un sonido. -¿Qué sucederá con la universidad de Rusia?

-Idiota, estaba a punto de decírtelo, pero empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de disculparte. –Acarició mi mejilla. –Bueno, la cosa es que…

-¿Hm?

-Rechacé esa beca por que ya tenía una en otra escuela.

-¿Ah?

-La acepté al ver que era para la universidad de aquí. –Respondió. –Con los mismos beneficios que la otra me daba.

-Soy un idiota… -Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-Sí, eres un idiota. –Escuché su risa.

-Vaya ánimo que recibo. –Bufé. –Por cierto hay algo que debo preguntarte. –Me aparté de su cuello para mirarla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sé que es muy rápido, pero… -Desvié mi mirada. –No puedo soportar otro segundo más estando lejos de ti…

-No entiendo…

-Elichi, ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? P-Podemos conseguir un departamento más grande, cerca de tu universidad y limpio… -Su voz me interrumpió.

-Me gustaría, aunque papá estará muy enfadado, pero puedo lidiar con eso.

-¿Es enserio?

-Por supuesto, lo estuve pensando un tiempo yo también…Pero creí que sería algo apresurado así que me resigne.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy… -La abracé.

-El solo saber que estaré contigo, soy feliz…-Susurró Elichi.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

Aunque suene cliché, la besé…

De ahora en adelante comenzaré a vivir mi futuro junto a la chica que amo.

Tal vez en un futuro no muy cercano se cumpla el sueño que tuve antes de ir tras Elichi.

¿Qué digo? No debe ser un tal vez, es un definitivo sí que haré cumplir ese sueño…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


End file.
